


Kiseki

by Kyouryokusenshi



Series: Utopia [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, Magical Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michiru has confided to Haruka her wishes to start a family of their own. She wishes to carry Haruka's flesh and blood, but that's impossible, isn't it? Just as Michiru is about to give up hope, she discovers there might be one possible way. COMPLETE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Kiseki

Author: Kyo

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Michiru has confided to Haruka her wishes to start a family of their own. She doesn't want to adopt nor seek an IVF from an anonymous donor. She wishes to carry Haruka's flesh and blood, but that's impossible, isn't it? Just as Michiru is about to give up hope, she discovers there might be one possible way.

A/N: I'd like to give many thanks to my BETA reader, IdleFlame, as always! She is the best BETA reader anyone could have!

One sunny afternoon, Michiru lie alone on the sand by the beachside house she shared with Haruka, Hotaru and Setsuna. The large house consisted of four spacious bedrooms and two and a half bathrooms. She couldn't have been happier living with the people she cherished most and having fulfilled her lifelong dream of becoming a famous violinist. However, there was still something missing.

She sighed as she watched all the happy couples and families along the beachside. She looked up as a couple in particular slowly moved closer in her direction. It was a young couple, around the same age as Haruka and herself. She sat up slightly so the sun wasn't in her eyes. The woman who had straight black hair and brown eyes was very pregnant. She couldn't help but frown some as the woman's husband stopped to stroke his wife's belly. "He's kicking!" he exclaimed.

His wife giggled and placed her hands protectively around her swollen middle. "We can't wait for you to come into the world, Hiro-chan." The woman exclaimed. As the couple continued walking, they took notice of her curious gaze and smiled. "Ohayo gozaimasu."

Michiru quickly managed a smile. "Ohayo." She said without removing her glasses. She really didn't feel inclined for anyone to recognize the famous violinist she was. The woman moved closer to Michiru. "It's sure a nice day to soak up the sun, what's your name?" the woman asked.

"Michiru." She said simply, not caring to give away her last name. "Harumi." The woman replied politely. "Kenji." The husband said with a slight bow. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, a pleasure. What brings you here today?" Michiru responded with a smile. Harumi smiled. "I get so tired of being home all day and I know my feet will be talking to me at the end of today, but I had to get out. I'm due in one month, but that's an eternity to be on bed rest." She laughed.

Michiru couldn't help but notice as Harumi absently moved her hand in circles around her swollen tummy. "Well, I hope you both have a great time!" Michiru responded, trying not to sound rude, but she wasn't up for these kinds of conversation.

"Well, hope to see you around." Kenji responded. "Do you live close by?" Michiru managed one last smile. "I live in a beach house up the way." "Great, well, see you again soon." Harumi replied.

"Hai, Ja ne!" Michiru replied. Michiru sighed as she watched the couple pass. Her gaze fell to her flat stomach. She absently felt her hand move to the flat surface and couldn't help but imagine herself swollen with Haruka's child. She closed her eyes and felt the palm of her hand moving over the imaginary bump.

It was almost as if she were in some sort of trance. She could feel the warmth of Haruka's arms encircling her body, slender fingers over her own, massaging their small bundle she carried within her womb. "Our little Kiseki will be here someday." The sound of Haruka's voice suddenly pulled Michiru from her reverie. She almost jumped. Looking around, Michiru discovered maybe it wasn't a trance. Haruka's fingers were laced with her own over her stomach. She looked up to gaze into those teal depths. As if reading her mind, Haruka whispered softly. "I promise, I will give you our baby."

Michiru bit her lip, her gaze never once shifting away from her lover's. Her vision suddenly became clouded as tears threatened to escape. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fight it. She closed her eyes as sobs began to shake her entire body. "No matter how hard I try to convince myself, I just fear that day will never come." Michiru confided.

Haruka embraced her lover, thankful that they now had the beach to themselves. Haruka frowned. As much as she tried to console her wife, she couldn't help but feel the same uncertainty. She knew there was really only possible way, but she feared for Michiru's life in return. Haruka shuddered as a few lone tears escaped her own eyes. "I think there might be a way."

To be continued…..

A/N: Shimatta is a Japanese word for "Crap or Shit!" It's literally the same meaning as an American word when someone is caught by surprise or does something accidentally.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Haruka wished she had been able to stop herself. She was very rarely impulsive. However, once the words were out, she was unable to take them back. Now, in the privacy of their own home, they had done nothing but argue since they were on the beach, something that they rarely did. Thankfully, Setsuna and Hotaru were not due back home for another few hours.

"Haruka, tell me what it is!" Michiru demanded, almost to the point of tears. She had been asking this for the last thirty minutes.

As much as Haruka hated seeing her wife in this state, she feared the truth would ultimately take her from her. "Shimatta!" Haruka finally cried.

Taken aback, Michiru fell silent and slumped into a nearby chair. Haruka got onto her knees and covered Michiru's hands with her own. "Onegai, I just can't bear the thought of losing you," Haruka confided and she let her head fall into Michiru's lap. Michiru saw Haruka's shoulders shudder. Crying was something Michiru very rarely witnessed Haruka do. Michiru gently ran her fingers through Haruka's sandy blond hair.

"Haruka, I have to know." Her voice broke. Haruka cringed. She knew Michiru would never be able to let this slide. She was hoping for the impossible. She finally collected herself and moved to sit next to Michiru.

"A few days ago, I was watching the news," Haruka started. Michiru remained silent as Haruka continued to speak. "Ami-san, among several other doctors, think they have found a way to make two eggs into a successful embryo. However, it has not been perfected and the procedure has yet to have been tested on humans." As Haruka finished, she saw Michiru grabbing her purse and keys, making her way to the door.

"Michiru, where are you going!?" Haruka cried. Michiru came to an abrupt halt and turned to Haruka. Haruka fell silent. She had never seen such a look of hope and desire on Michiru's face. "To the palace," Michiru's voice was almost a pleading whisper.

Haruka suddenly felt her heart thudding against her chest. The sound filled her eardrums as she began to process Michiru's intentions. "Michiru, we can't, it's too dangerous right now!" Haruka pleaded with her.

These facts didn't seem to discourage Michiru in the slightest. "I don't know about you Haruka, but I am sick of waiting. It could take ten or twenty years before they perfect this prodecure… IF they ever do! I am not about to give up on the chance to have a child-and not just any child, but YOURS, Haruka." Tears threatened Michiru's features once again.

Haruka slowly moved from the sofa and to where Michiru was standing. Once they were eye level, Haruka stopped. Michiru continued. "I don't care what it takes; I'll do anything to have a baby, YOUR baby. Even if it means my life!" Haruka swallowed. That was what she worried about, but she also knew Michiru wouldn't be complete until she had her baby. She could never compromise Michiru's chance at happiness because of her own selfishness.

Hesitant but somewhat convinced Haruka said, "Let's go then." Only minutes later, Haruka and Michiru pulled up beside the large palace that lay in the heart of Crystal Tokyo. Haruka removed the keys from the ignition, opened her door and walked around to the passenger side to open the door for Michiru. They hadn't spoken a word to one another since they left the house. Fear and anticipation plagued them both.

Haruka instinctively reached for Michiru's hand as they made their way to the entrance of the palace. Being senshi, the massive gates in front of them automatically opened. They smiled as they passed the security guards who nodded them through. Everyone in the palace knew of their identities, including the guards. All of the citizens outside of it were still uninformed.

They walked hand in hand down the massive hallway until they saw Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion in the great hall.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san!" Neo Queen Serenity quickly embraced the two before they could even get the chance to bow.

Haruka couldn't help but give a small chuckle at their odango haired Queen. Some things would never change.

"It's been such a long time since I've seen either of you!" Serenity exclaimed.

"Hai, it certainly has." Haruka chuckled.

"It's great to see you!" Michiru said cheerfully.

All of a sudden, they heard a small voice cry out "Michi, Ruka!" Haruka and Michiru turned towards Endymion who carried a small pink-haired girl that was Chibiusa. 'She can't be more than two years old now,' Michiru thought. She smiled as she approached the King and small toddler. She gave a quick bow and then gently touched the child's cheek with her finger. "Hello, Small Lady," she whispered. The small girl gave Michiru's finger a squeeze.

"Michi!" she repeated.

Serenity smiled lovingly at her husband and daughter. "I can tell she's missed you and Haruka a lot!"

As Michiru stared at the baby lovingly, she turned and smiled at Haruka. She knew Haruka was feeling the same things she was. Haruka smiled at the baby before turning back to Serenity. It was now or never. The blond sighed. "We have a special request."

Serenity tilted her head to the side, a behavior she would use all the time when she was younger. "Eh, well, what can I help you with Haruka and Michiru-san?" she inquired.

Michiru closed her eyes and bit her lip before reopening them. "Well, we've wanted a baby for some time now," Michiru began to explain, taking one last look at Chibiusa.

Serenity picked up Chibiusa protectively. "I know Chibiusa is cute and all, but you've seen how terribly annoying she gets when she's older!"

Haruka and Michiru looked at one another, confused.

Endymion sweat dropped. "Love, I don't think that's what they-" before he was able to stop his wife from babbling, she continued.

"She's a horrible child, really, you don't want her…" she insisted.

Haruka shook her head. "No, we're not trying to take Chibiusa." The blond laughed.

Serenity moved closer and gently clasped Michiru's arms in a comforting motion. "Have you tried the local adoption agencies?"

Michiru shook her head. "No, we have Hotaru and I thought that was enough, but I felt something was missing," she confided. "I want to experience the joy of motherhood and carry a baby inside of me, but not just anyone's baby-Haruka's baby," she finished.

Serenity smiled sadly at her two older friends and protectors. She was so used to them coming to her rescue, but for the first time, here they were, feeling helpless and needing her help. Serenity's expression was much more somber. "Ami had mentioned some sort of procedure to me, but stressed it's a dangerous one."

Michiru's eyes had begun to fill with tears, but she came here for a solution and she wasn't turning back now. "Please, let me speak with Mizuno-san," Michiru pleaded.

Serenity looked down. "I don't think it would be a good idea to speak with Ami, Michiru-san."

Upon seeing the look of disparity in Michiru's eyes, she clenched her fists and looked up. "Please, let us speak to Ami-san."

Serenity was taken aback; she had never seen these two stoic women so desperate. Serenity looked towards her husband, who was holding her own child. She remembered her own pregnancy and although it was never easy, it was one of the most amazing experiences she had ever had. She couldn't deny her friend the same happiness. "Alright, I will take you to the special clinic located inside of this palace. Please take my hand." she instructed.

Michiru and Haruka smiled at Endymion before turning back to Serenity. They moved to take the Queen's hands.

"Arigatou." Haruka said gratefully.

Endymion simply nodded to see them off before they disappeared.

Moments later, the trio materialized in front of the door which led inside the clinic. The Queen knocked on the door of the quarter in which she knew her friend worked. Moments later, the blue-haired beauty opened the door with a smile. Her glasses rested on her nose, which made her look even more intelligent than she already was. "Konnichiwa, Haruka and Michiru-san," she said happily. Ami looked from Queen Serenity to the older women. "What may I help you with?"

Queen Serenity smiled. "They would like to speak with you Ami-chan." Ami smiled and bowed slightly. "Yes, I would be honored." Queen Serenity turned to Haruka and Michiru. "I guess I will be going. Good luck!"

Moments after the Queen disappeared, Ami led the two women down the hall and into a private office. Haruka and Michiru took the time to admire how mature and sophisticated the younger woman had gotten over the years. However, she couldn't have been more intelligent.

Ami stopped and opened the door to a small office with a bed and basic medical supplies. "Come on in." she offered, ushering Haruka and Michiru in before her. She closed the door behind them and took a seat at the desk. "Please, sit down," she instructed. Haruka and Michiru eagerly did so and waited for what Ami would say next.

"What brings you here?" she asked gently.

Michiru looked down at the clenched hands in her lap. "Well, uh, as I was telling Serenity-sama, we have wanted a baby for quite a while now. We love Hotaru and couldn't have a better adopted daughter, but, I would like to have a child of our own and to experience the joys of motherhood and pregnancy." Michiru explained, bringing herself to meet the younger woman's gaze. Haruka looked at Michiru who she noticed was still struggling to hold back tears. "I heard that you and a team of other doctors have done successful experiments utilizing two eggs and making them into successful embryos," she explained.

Ami looked at the two with the same somber expression Serenity had. A moment later she sighed and removed her glasses. "Haruka-san, Michiru-san, I am not going to lie to you, but I am sure that you've also heard of the potential risks. We have yet to yield the same results on a human subject," she explained. Michiru sighed. She had heard it all before, but she was not about to give up. "I don't care what it takes. I'll do anything, please!" she insisted. Ami swallowed. "Michiru-san," she started.

"I cannot take no for an answer!" the tears that Michiru had barely been able to hold back, now slipped free.

Haruka stood up and touched Michiru's shoulder and looked over at Ami. "Mizuno-san, please."

Ami, who was shocked by Michiru's sudden emotional outburst tried to manage a smile. If there was one thing that hadn't changed, it was that once the Outer Senshi set out on a mission, there was no stopping them. She could gather from Michiru's facial expression that there was no changing their minds.

"Alright, let's set up a consultation for you both. I will tell you how the procedure will work, the risks, possible complications, and we will go from there," Ami explained.

Michiru sat back and breathed a sigh of relief. Haruka, on the other hand, swallowed at the last words, 'risks and complications.' She couldn't lose Michiru. There was no talking her out of it at this point. The blond felt helpless, like all she could do was stand back and watch.

Ami wrote a time and date on an appointment card and handed it to the couple. "In the meantime, I will need to discuss this situation with my team of doctors and see what we can do," she explained.

Michiru, ever so grateful, stood up and embraced the younger woman. "Mizuno-san, arigatou!"

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later, Haruka and Michiru met Ami in her office once again. They went over the details of the haploidization procedure and the potential risks. Haruka paled when Ami explained that there was a possibility of miscarriage, premature birth, still birth, autism, limb deformities or even death during childbirth. Michiru still refused to give up, although the fatality rate for childbirth was extremely slim.

Haruka and Michiru both signed consent forms to go through with the procedure. They had yet to tell Setsuna or Hotaru about this matter, but they didn't want the two to worry or try and talk them out of it if they knew about the risks.

Once Haruka and Michiru were finished with the lengthy paperwork, they scheduled another appointment in which the egg extraction would take place. This was a risky procedure, but Haruka was willing to do anything for Michiru. First they would undergo a procedure that would 'shut down their ovaries' and the risks included depression, memory loss, liver disorders and so on. Then, stimulation drugs would include ovarian hyper-stimulation syndrome in 3%-8% of patients which could result in death for younger women. Ovarian hyper-stimulation syndrome is when the ovaries release generous amounts of eggs.

One of Haruka's eggs would also be extracted and would be used to take her genetic material from a cell and put into one of Michiru's eggs. They turned to one another and clasped each other's hands reassuringly. "Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Ami asked once more.

Michiru took a deep breath, "More than I ever will be."

When they returned home that afternoon, they were welcomed home by the satisfying smell of curry making its way through the air. "Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, welcome home!" the teenage girl declared, embracing them both.

The two embraced their adopted daughter lovingly and looked up as Setsuna appeared in the living room. "Konnichiwa, Haruka, Michiru." The garnet-eyed woman smiled.

Michiru smiled. "That smells wonderful, Setsuna. What are you cooking?"

"Yellow curry with rice. It's one of my favorites, so I thought I'd give it a try. Anyways, where have you been?" Setsuna asked, feeling that Haruka and Michiru had something important to say to her.

Haruka looked over at Michiru and then back at Setsuna hesitantly.

Setsuna smiled. "You both know you can tell me anything," she said soothingly.

Haruka knew that she'd fill guilty if they didn't talk to their best friend and daughter about what they were undergoing, especially since there were risks associated with the procedure. She looked over at Michiru questioningly and Michiru nodded.

Haruka sighed as they pulled away from Hotaru. "Let's sit down."

Michiru went on to explain the procedure that they had just undergone and the next phase they were about to go through. Setsuna had known the two had wanted a child of their own for some time now. She had known them long enough to see through them like glass.

As they continued to explain the risks associated with the procedure, Setsuna and Hotaru began to frown. "Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, I don't want to lose you!" the young girl cried, embracing them fiercely.

Haruka chuckled as she stroked her daughter's hair. "Don't worry, we'll always be here for you, Hime-chan."

Setsuna managed a smile of her own. "I am sure things will work out well for the both of you. Actually, I have a bit of my own news," Setsuna started as she fumbled with a golden band with a marquise center diamond around her left ring finger.

"Eh?" Haruka and Michiru watched their best friend in shock, preparing themselves for what she might have to say.

Setsuna held up her hand and happily displayed her ring. "Shukensha and I are engaged. I will be getting married and moving out in a few months," she beamed.

Shukensha was a physics professor at the university in which Setsuna used to work before pursuing her dream as a fashion designer. He was also Pluto's Knight.

Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru all gasped in shock. They knew the two had been dating for quite a while, but never expected the two to elope at this point.

"Congratulations!" Michiru finally said.

The only person who had been quiet this whole time was Hotaru, who didn't know where she fit in at this point. Her parents were trying to have a baby, which made her feel a little jealous, and Setsuna was going away.

The young girl couldn't mask her unhappiness. "What's going to happen to me?"she finally said.

The trio looked down at the young girl who was unable to meet their gaze. Haruka's hand came to rest on Hotaru's shoulder. "You will always be my Hime-chan. You were my first child," Haruka said proudly.

Michiru smiled. "We'll all love you no matter what, Hotaru."

"But you are all going away from me!" she cried.

"Hotaru-chan," Setsuna started softly. "It's your choice; you can either stay here with Haruka and Michiru or come to live with me and Shukensha," she explained.

Hotaru looked up at the older woman questioningly.

"You don't have to decide right now, just give it some thought," Haruka encouraged.

Hotaru finally managed a small smile, regardless of what she was still feeling. "Yes, you're right, let's go eat."

The three adults weren't entirely convinced, but Hotaru's answer would have to do for now.

A week later, after going through all the drug procedures, Haruka and Michiru were back in the facility in which Ami worked. This time they were taken to a special room with lots of medical equipment.

Ami told them to undress and that she would be returning in a short while. They didn't want the young woman to feel responsible for them if anything went wrong. She was a genius and they knew to expect only the best from her.

Once they were both undressed and laying under the thin cover, Haruka and Michiru turned to look at one another from opposite beds. Tears were brimming in Michiru's eyes and she clasped her wife's hand for support.

Just to ensure both of the women's safety, they were kept overnight and three healthy embryos were been implanted into Michiru the next day. Due to their overwhelming popularity in their careers, Haruka and Michiru had no trouble financing the procedure. A few hours after the implantation, Haruka and Michiru finally were able to return home. Now was the most difficult part: waiting.

To be continued…

A/N: Please keep reviewing! This is what makes me write faster and encourages me! So please keep reviewing each chapter! It's very much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Three months later, Haruka and Michiru had done nothing but incessantly plan for Setsuna's wedding. Ami had told Michiru to take it easy for a while after the implantation, just to insure that at least one of the eggs would take. Haruka had also done nothing but fret over Michiru these last few months.

Hotaru was to be the flower girl and Haruka and Michiru the bridesmaids. The three of them couldn't remember a time seeing Setsuna happier. Following the wedding, Setsuna and Shukensha were planning on moving to a modest house near Haruka and Michiru. Hotaru had decided to go with them. Since Haruka and Michiru were trying to have a baby, Hotaru insisted that they focus on that to increase Michiru's chances of a successful pregnancy. Things were going to be stressful for quite a while. Hotaru had promised to visit every day and help with the baby. All of them kept thinking positively and hoped one of the eggs did take. They all knew Michiru would be utterly devastated if they didn't.

Michiru had already ordered all of the bridesmaid's dresses and Haruka the tuxedos. They decided the ceremony would be held in a quaint section of the Crystal Palace among close friends. After all the amazing things Setsuna had done and accomplished as a senshi, Haruka and Michiru wanted their best friend and sister to have the most amazing day of her life.

Michiru had risen early the day of Setsuna's bridal shower. Michiru looked over at Haruka who was still fast asleep despite the morning sun shining through the curtains. All of a sudden, after Michiru had risen from the bed, she started to feel her head spin, made a mad dash to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She emptied the contents of her stomach.

Haruka, hearing Michiru's distress, was now wide awake. She threw the covers off herself and made a beeline for the bathroom. "Michiru, what's wrong?"

Michiru, finally able to collect herself, ran a cool cloth over her mouth and pressed it against her forehead. They had a big Indian dinner last night; maybe she had gotten food poisoning. Michiru sighed, she hoped she'd feel better by late afternoon; she would hate to miss the bridal shower she worked so hard to put together.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Haruka's incessant yelling. "Haruka, I am fine," she insisted

"The hell you are, let me in!" Haruka continued.

Michiru managed a small laugh and opened the door. "I am fine. Must have been that food I had last night."

Haruka looked unconvinced but gave in. "Well, are you sure you'll be okay today?"

Michiru nodded as she pushed past Haruka. "That reminds me, I need to try on that bridesmaid's dress, just to make sure it fits the day of the wedding."

The wedding was still two months away, but creeping up closer and closer. Michiru was determined not to acquire an ounce of fat.

Haruka sighed and went to grab her clothes and headed for the shower. Just before she reached the door, she stopped when she heard a gasp. "Michru?"

Michiru who was fitting into her bridesmaids dress became frantic as she pulled at the back zipper. "It's too tight! How can this be, I only got this dress a month ago!" Haruka dropped the pile of clothes she held and made her way over to Michiru.

The dress was a sleeveless gold with a sweetheart neckline and just reached past her feet. Haruka saw where her wife was having trouble and moved to zip up the back. Michiru could feel the fabric pull against her stomach as Haruka tried to zip up the dress.

Haruka sighed. Michiru threw down her arms, "I can believe I gained this much weight!"

Haruka chuckled and slipped her arms around her wife's waist. "I am sure it has something to do with all the hormone medications you have been taking," Haruka assured.

Hardly convinced, Michiru dropped her hands in surrender. "I suppose you're right, now just go for your morning run," Michiru encouraged, feeling embarrassed.

Haruka sweat dropped. "Alright, alright," she conceded as she quickly changed into her jogging clothes. A moment later the blonde paused and looked over at Michiru. "If you're that worried about the weight gain, are you sure you don't want to join me?"

Michiru gave Haruka a death-like stare and her question was answered when a shoe flew by; inches away from her head. Haruka jumped and scratched the back of her head. "I'll take that as a 'no'," she mumbled. Ever since the treatment began, Michiru's hormones had been going haywire and she felt as if she didn't understand her wife at times…if that was at all fathomable.

Once Haruka went out for her morning jog ritual around the beach, Michiru turned towards a calendar on their wall. Every month, she would circle the day her period began. Seeing the calendar blank, except for Setsuna's event dates, she began to flip through the previous months. Her period hadn't come for nearly three months. 'How could I have not realized?' Michiru's heart pounded. With all the planning for Setsuna's wedding, it must have slipped her mind. 'Still, I should have noticed sooner!' Michiru rationed with herself.

Michiru bit her lip and hurried for the bathroom. She almost frantically fumbled through each drawer's accessories until she found what she was searching for. The sound of her pounding heart vibrated throughout her eardrums. A pregnancy test. A month ago, Ami had instructed Michiru to give her a call if she began to have any signs of pregnancy. This included morning sickness, delay in menstruation, swollen breasts, fatigue and so on. She also told Michiru to perform an 'At home' pregnancy test if she had any of these symptoms.

Michiru had noticed her breasts were a lot more tender recently, especially during love making; her frequent trips to the restroom, which Haruka had brought to her attention, and morning sickness. Her chest swelled with anticipation as she ripped the pregnancy test from the box. She carefully followed each step and waited for the results.

Ami had explained to Michiru that urine tests were just as accurate as blood tests, despite popular disbelief. A second urine test at the doctor's office followed by an ultrasound would be done just to ensure accuracy. Though it only took a few seconds for the results to show, it seemed like an eternity to Michiru. As she waited, her thoughts ran through Ami's explanation of what to expect. If the pregnancy test was positive it would only take about 40 seconds, and if it was negative, about 5 minutes would be necessary. If it was positive, two colored lines would appear and if it was negative, only one line would appear. She held the test in a death grip as two dark colored lines appeared on the small screen. She gasped.

Later on that day, all the girls had arrived at Setsuna and Shukensha's new home. However, Setsuna's fiancé had gone out with Endymion to allow the girls their night. Their house was only about a mile from where Haruka and Michiru lived. It was nestled in a small suburban neighborhood on the outskirts of Tokyo. However, Setsuna had agreed not to move in with Shukensha until they were married. She wanted her fairy tale wedding before completing their life together. Inside the house, all the girls were seated in the living room, with Setsuna in the middle. Ami, Rei, Makoto, Serenity, Minako, Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru had all been able to make it to the bridal shower.

They had just finished a catered dinner and cake and were about to top the night off with opening the presents. Serenity held toddler Chibiusa in her arms as Setsuna began to open her presents. "Presents!" the little girl cried.

Everyone laughed. "That's our Chibiusa. She reminds me of her mother!" Rei teased.

Serenity contorted her face, leaving all royal etiquette at the door. "Rei-chan, I have changed a lot over these years, you should know!" Everyone laughed as Rei stuck out her tongue. No boundaries of royalty would ever change their relationship.

Setsuna opened her first present. It was from Serenity and Endymion. She carefully folded back the tissue paper to reveal the most beautiful crystal statue of Sailor Pluto with the Knight of Pluto. Setsuna smiled. "Serenity-sama, arigatou gozaimasu!" the garnet-eyed woman embraced her Queen.

"You'll have to thank was the one who had this made," Serenity explained.

As Setsuna continued to open the rest of her presents, she graciously thanked everyone for their kindness, especially to Michiru who planned the bridal shower. Before Setsuna began to open her last gift, she stood up to embrace Michiru. "Doumo arigatou gozaimasu," she said with most genuine sincerity.

"Doo itashimashite." Michiru replied softly. As she parted from her best friend, Michiru suddenly felt the room swirl around her. She felt her legs buckle from beneath her and the last thing she could hear before she connected with the wooden floor was Haruka's frantic cry, "MICHIRU!"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

Michiru awoke to a very brightly lit room. Her vision was slightly blurred and it took her a moment to realize where she was: a hospital.

"Michiru!" She heard a shaken voice next to her.

She turned to see a pale Haruka. She smiled and whispered, "Haruka."

Haruka's slender hand immediately sought for Michiru's. "Are you okay?"

Michiru smiled at Haruka's worrisome expression.

Wearily, Michiru moved their entwined hands to rest on top of her slightly rounded belly. "We're doing fine, Haruka."

Color reappeared in Haruka's face, but Michiru could see there was something else wrong.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Haruka's voice shook with worry and a hit of anger.

Michiru bit her lip and tears made their way into her eyes. She knew Haruka was angry with her.

"Sumimasen, I did a pregnancy test this morning and it was positive. I was going to tell you later tonight when we were alone. It was Setsuna's day today and I didn't want to spoil it with everyone's attention on me. Please understand," Michiru reasoned.

Dropping all pride, Haruka fell to her knees and tears started to make their way down her face. "I just, I just thought something was really wrong. You were unconscious and wouldn't wake up. Even Ami-san didn't know what was wrong. I was afraid of losing you and I was so worried!" she broke.

Michiru tried her best to sit up straight. "I know, forgive me, please?" Just as Michiru said these words, there was a knock on the door and a moment later, Ami emerged in a white doctors uniform.

Haruka quickly sat up and collected herself. "Ami-san."

Ami smiled at the two of them and then turned to Michiru. "How are you feeling, Michiru-san?"

"I'm feeling a little lightheaded, but other than that, I feel fine." Michiru smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it. You collapsed to the floor, but thankfully you broke the nasty fall with your arms, so you have no serious injuries. I would expect for you to feel a bit lightheaded and nauseous for a while. I did a blood test and confirmed my suspicions." Ami smiled at this last part.

"Congratulations Haruka-san and Michiru-san, you are pregnant!" the young woman watched as Haruka and Michiru fiercely embraced. It was the most intense scene she had ever witnessed from the two older women.

"Although, I already told Haruka while you were still unconscious," Ami continued. The blue haired soldier or wisdom turned away slightly, a slight blush coming over her cheeks.

Even though Michiru had already confirmed these results, the reality of them hadn't hit her until this point. She was definitely pregnant. Tears of joy unconsciously made their way down her face. She couldn't believe it. Haruka's baby was now growing inside of her. This was one of the happiest days of her life. Tears were now flowing freely down Haruka's face as well. She couldn't have cared less who was in the room with them.

As Ami prepared the ultrasound equipment, she turned to the expecting couple. "Did you, by any chance, suspect being pregnant prior to the fall?" she asked.

Michiru turned from Haruka to the young doctor. "This morning actually; I really should have noticed sooner. I felt nauseous and then I couldn't fit into my bridesmaids dress," Michiru blushed at his part. "But then I took a look at my calendar and realized it had been a few months since my last period. I took a pregnancy test and found out for myself today. I was waiting until tonight to tell Haruka, because I didn't want to let my news interrupt Setsuna's day and well, here I am. Haruka, I didn't want you to find out this way, believe me," Michiru said turning to Haruka.

Haruka nodded.

Ami smiled. "Well, the fainting was completely normal."

"Where is everyone? I feel so bad about ruining Setsuna's evening." Michiru sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Michiru-san, Setsuna understands. In fact, if I remember correctly, she had this smile on her face as if she knew something we didn't," Ami laughed.

Michiru turned to Haruka and grinned.

"Anyways," Ami continued. "Let's see how your baby is doing."

Ami turned on the ultrasound machine and instructed for Michiru to lift up the hem of her shirt.  
"This might be a little cold now," she warned. A moment later, Ami applied the gel to Michiru's abdomen. Michiru gasped at the coolness of the gel and clasped Haruka's hand.

"Wow, the baby is growing fast," Ami gestured to the already rounded part of Michiru's abdomen. "I suspect that you will be showing pretty soon." Ami smiled.

Ami placed the ultrasound screen closer to them and started to move the wand over Michiru's tummy. A few moments later, they could hear the music that was their child's strong heartbeat. Tears welled up in Michiru's eyes as she turned to Haruka. "Ashiteru, Haruka," she whispered.

Haruka smiled and wiped a stray tear that had made its way down Michiru's face. Their attention was soon brought back to reality as the rhythmic beating had changed considerably. They gasped as they watched the picture before them. If they weren't mistaken, there was a second faint beating in conjunction with the first. "Is that…" Michiru trailed off.

Ami giggled as she watched the screen. "Yes, congratulations, it looks like you're having twins!"

Michiru was now unable to control the tears that were now streaming down her face. "Kami-sama, it's a miracle!"

Haruka, who was shocked, tightened her grip on Michiru's hand. "It's a miracle that we even conceived the first, yet alone a second baby. I feel so blessed."

The couple watched in awe as Ami pointed at the two figures which were their children. "It's still a little too early to see everything clearly, but from what I can tell, they each have ten fingers and ten toes. Pretty healthy babies from what I can see." Ami smiled warmly.

Haruka and Michiru said nothing and continued to watch their children in awe.

Ami smiled, taking this as a cue to leave the two alone together. She placed the sound on mute but left the screen on. She removed the wand and gently dried Michiru's stomach. "I am going to get you started on some prenatal vitamins and book you for another appointment next month. From now on, I am going to highly recommend that you take it easy. You are only about twelve weeks along, but since this has been such a complicated process, we don't want any further concerns. No drinking, no smoking AND no fish!" Ami instructed, pushing her glasses closer to her face.

Michiru pouted. "No sashimi?"

Ami smiled and winked at Haruka. "No sashimi. A lot of fish contain high amounts of mercury which can be harmful to the babies, so it's better to be safe than sorry."

Haruka chuckled. "I will make sure Michiru follows each of these rules, even if I have to swear on behalf of my own life!"

"Haruka!" Michiru placed her hands on her tummy. "You better not swear in front of the babies!"

Haruka sweat dropped. "Gomen!"

The three of them laughed.

To be continued…

A/N:

Ashiteru means 'I love you.'

I have so many ideas and plans for this story, so please keep leaving me the wonderful reviews! You guys are the best! If you'd like to read more Haruka/Michiru baby stories, please check out 'Utopia' and 'Creation.' They can be found on my profile.


	6. Chapter 6

Two months later, Setsuna's big day had finally arrived. Michiru paced around their two story house taking note of its emptiness. As she walked up the stairs towards her bedroom, she stopped at Setsuna's bedroom. It was now completely empty. She frowned as she allowed the same emptiness to tug at her heart. She sighed and walked a little further until she paused at Hotaru's bedroom. It was the same emptiness she felt when passing by Setsuna's bedroom. Tears made their way into her eyes as she allowed herself to remember her happy violet-haired adopted daughter.

So many memories, she could recall the times she helped Hotaru with her violin lessons or when Haruka would playfully wrestle with her. Michiru absently placed her hands on her swollen tummy and traced the noticeable curve that had settled there. Although she was still in her second trimester, she was already very noticeably pregnant. Michiru recently had her bridesmaid dress altered to accommodate her rounded belly. It was altered so that the dress flowed from the breast down.

Michiru absently wiped away the tears that unconsciously made their way down her cheeks. Although Hotaru had insisted on going with Setsuna and her new step-dad- to-be, Michiru wished she would have done more to try and convince her adopted daughter to stay. Without realizing it, Michiru was in tears. A moment later, she felt a pair of strong yet slender arms encircle her from behind.

"What's wrong, mermaid?" Haruka whispered softly into Michiru's ear. Michiru sniffled. "I feel like such a horrible mother. We've let our daughter down," Michiru cried.

Haruka gently rocked Michiru's pregnant body in her arms, hoping to sooth her wife. "Don't say or think that. Hotaru loves you so much that she wants your focus to be on the babies and since Setsuna and Shukensha don't have any children…yet, she figured it would be better to go with them. She's a teenager now. She understands," Haruka coerced.

Michiru used her free hand to wipe away the tears on her face. "I hope so; I just hope she knows that she is more than welcome to come back anytime if she changes her mind."

Haruka smiled. "I'm sure she does. If you don't think so, you can always remind her when you see her today before the wedding."

Michiru was finally able to stop her tears from coming. Morning sickness, thankfully, had ceased, but the midnight cravings, emotions and body aches had only worsened. She sighed. "I suppose your right. I'll have to talk to her…ooh!" Michiru gasped. She would have doubled over if not for Haruka's supportive embrace.

Haruka immediately panicked. "What's wrong, are you okay?"

Michiru stiffened and then relaxed a moment later. "I am more than okay, didn't you feel that? Our daughters are kicking! At least, one of them is." Michiru placed Haruka's hand gently against the spot where one of their daughters had delivered a swift kick to her abdomen.

Haruka's panic was replaced by wide smile as she felt the small movements coming from Michiru's womb. "Has this happened before?"

Michiru shook her head. "No, I mean, I've felt sensations, but never anything like this. It's wonderful!" Michiru smiled as she cradled her tummy.

Haruka laughed. Every day, she counted her blessings for having wonderful wife and having a wonderful wife who decided to go through this ordeal to try and have her children. She felt like the luckiest person in the world.

The blond smiled and placed her head next to Michiru's tummy. "I bet you both will be beautiful, just like your mommy!" she chuckled.

Michiru giggled. "Well, I hope at least one of them looks a lot like you."

Haruka laughed. "Oh? But then I wouldn't be your one and only if there was another version of me running around."

"I will always love you Haruka. I just want a little Haruka running around. Is that bad?"

Haruka laughed.

"Nani?"

Haruka smiled. "Nothing, we should go and get ready for the wedding. Setsuna would kill us if walk in during the ceremony."

"Hai."

In a small, quiant section of the palace was a petite powder room in which the girls were getting ready. Michiru hadn't seen most of them since Setsuna's bridal shower. They had all heard of her pregnancy after she'd nationally announced that she was going on hiatus as a famous violinist in order to focus on her impending family.

She couldn't get over all the attention she received from the younger girls as she appeared in her bridesmaid's dress. Her now rounded belly was very obvious under the thin silk of her dress.

"Michiru-san! Iwai no kotoba!" Minako, Makoto and Rei cried in unison.

Michiru blushed slightly and smoothed her hand over the object of attention. "Arigatou gozaimasu."

The younger blonde woman approached the aqua haired woman. Minako was just as famous as Michiru these days. Nationally, Aino Minako was the famous pop princess. Michiru smiled at the younger girl. "Would you like to feel the baby?"

"Hai!"

Not only Minako, but Makoto and Rei placed their hands gently on Michiru's tummy. "Sugoi!" Minako cried. "I felt a kick!" Michiru giggled.

"What are you having?" Makoto already knew the answer, since two females could only produce a female baby, but decided to ask anyways for conversation's sake.

Michiru smiled as she cupped her tummy. "Twin girls," she said proudly.

Since Michiru was the first successful patient to conceive using the haploidization procedure, most of the senshi knew how the babies were conceived. She honestly, didn't expect much privacy, but she didn't care as long as she had her babies resting beneath her heart.

The three girls gasped in awe. "Maybe I could have twins someday," Minako sighed longingly.

Makoto and Rei laughed.

A moment later, Ami appeared in the room, wearing her dress. "Michiru-san, how are you doing?" the young doctor asked.

"I couldn't be better or any happier." Michiru gave a contented smile.

"I'm glad to hear it and I look forward to your appointment next week to see how the babies are doing," Ami replied.

"Hai."

As the four other girls walked away to finish getting ready, Michiru turned to see Hotaru enter the room, already prepared for the big day. "Hime-chan!" Michiru cried.

"Michiru-mama!" the girl's eyes lit up and she ran to Michiru, embracing her in a fierce hug.

Hotaru pulled away and hugged Michiru's tummy. "How are my sisters doing?"

"They are doing well, but they miss you already, Hime-chan." Michiru placed her hand to her tummy and she could feel tears already welling in her eyes.

Hotaru looked up at her mama, noticing her unease and sensing her sadness. "What's wrong Michiru-mama?"

Michiru knelt down as best as she could and held Hotaru's hands. "You don't have to leave us if you don't want to."

Hotaru smiled. "I am not leaving Michiru-mama, I will only be living within walking distance. I want to make sure there is plenty of room and time for you to have with the babies." She smiled.

Michiru bit her lip and pulled Hotaru into a tight hug. "There will always be room for you, Hime-chan." Her voice broke.

Hotaru held her mama tightly back. "Arigatou. I promise to visit every day and help take care of my sisters."

Michiru pulled back and wiped away a few stray tears. "Okay, I will hold you to that."

Hotaru laughed and placed a kiss to Michiru's tummy. "Ashiteru, Michiru mama. Ashiteru, babies." Hotaru then slipped out of the room. "Please take care of yourself and my sisters," Hotaru called back.

Michiru watched Hotaru leave with a sad smile. "Ashiteru, Hime-chan." She whispered.

Haruka appeared in the room a short while later as Canon in D began to sound outside. "Are you ready? The ceremony is about to start, so we'd better get into line."

Brushing away the last few stray tears, Michiru nodded. "Hai."

It wasn't long before the start of the ceremony. Michiru had been paired up with Haruka and they had slowly started to walk their way to the outside of the palace as the others followed. The ceremony was held in a beautiful garden setting.

Many friends and family were seated in white chairs overlooking the garden. The faces turned towards them as they filed their way down the aisle. Shukensha had already been standing at the altar, nervous, but anxious to see his beautiful bride. Michiru felt nostalgic as she remembered her own wedding a few years ago, only it had taken place next to the ocean. She smiled at Haruka, knowing she felt the same way.

Once all the groomsmen and bridesmaids were filed out and by the altar, Michiru and Haruka smiled lovingly as Hotaru followed dropping rose petals along the way. She was wearing her hair as usual and a cute little white dress. Catching their gaze, Hotaru smiled as she moved to stand next to them. A moment later, they started to hear 'Here Comes the Bride'. The minister requested everyone to stand.

Haruka and Michiru watched in anticipation as a tall figure moved to the start of the long walkway. She wore a floor length veil adorned with small Swarovski crystals. The net over her face, however, just reached her shoulders. She had her dark green hair pulled up into her the normal ondago above her head, however the loose hair that flowed freely had been curled with Michiru's help before the wedding. She had beautiful teardrop diamond earrings with a matching necklace. She was stunning.

As Setsuna started down the aisle, she had the most gorgeous gown. It was a white, off shouldered sweetheart portrait neck gown adorned with crystal beading and sequins. The train was cathedral length as it extended several feet behind as Setsuna walked. Haruka and Michiru smiled at Setsuna as she arrived at the altar.

"With the horizon our only walls, the sky our only ceiling, and the earth our floor we meet here in nature to affirm our love," the minister began.

As the minister went about the usual wedding ceremony speech, a little voice could be heard in the audience, "Puuu!"

Setsuna turned for a moment to smile at little Chibiusa before turning back to the minister. He was middle-aged and slightly balding. She smiled as she stared into Shukensha's violet eyes.

The ceremony, being nondenominational, was not long at all. Shukensha and Setsuna exchanged rings shortly after. Setsuna's wedding ring was a beautiful golden marquise, which fit perfectly with the engagement ring. Around the marquise were several other round diamonds. The wedding ring she gave Shukensha was a golden band with a few round accenting diamonds.

Haruka and Michiru watched in anticipation as they repeated after the minister their vows. "Do you, Meiou Setsuna, take Shukensha to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, until death do you part?" Tears were forming in the Time Guardian's eyes. "I do."

The minister turned to Setsuna's husband, asking him to repeat the same vows. Shukensha responded with the same, "I do."

After a few more words by the minister, he pronounced Shukensha and Setsuna husband and wife. Cheers arose from the crowd as the newlyweds embraced and exchanged a passionate kiss. Haruka and Michiru couldn't help but smile at Setsuna's happiness. The Guardian of Time had tears in her eyes. Rose petals were thrown by Hotaru and she embraced her new parents.

Haruka and Michiru clapped cheerfully for their best friend and hoped only for the best for her.

The reception was immediately after the wedding and took place inside the royal palace. The newlyweds took several dozen pictures with every combination imaginable. The dinner was buffet style and the cake was massive. It was stacked and decorated with white dots and whipped cream frosting. It was very similar to Haruka and Michiru's own reception.

Following the cutting of the cake, they had the champagne toast which was hosted by Haruka and Michiru. They told many stories about Setsuna and wished the newly wedded couple the best of luck. Michiru, of course, had opted for cider instead of champagne. Afterwards, they enjoyed a waltz following the bride and groom dance. Michiru gently rested her head against Haruka's shoulder and sighed. "Are you alright, Michiru?" Haruka whispered softly into her ear.

Michiru looked up. "Hai," she replied softly. "Just a little tired," she admitted. A moment later she felt herself nearly stumble as her tummy bumped into Haruka's side. Haruka instinctively moved to steady her wife with both hands. "Ohh," Michiru gasped, smoothing her hand over her tummy.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Haruka asked with evident concern. A little wearily, Michiru looked up and nodded. "I guess I'm just getting a little less graceful these days."

Haruka chuckled. "You will always be graceful to me," she whispered before pulling Michiru into a deep kiss, unbothered by the girth of Michiru's tummy pressed against her. "Ashiteru."

To be continued….

A/N:

"Iwai no kotoba" means congratulations. Anyways, I hope you all are enjoying it so far! I really do love and enjoy pregnant Michiru stories. There are very few out there that don't involve Michiru getting pregnant using some sort of IVF from an anonymous donor, turning Haruka into a man for a night (good lord _), or Michiru getting raped. So, I wanted to try something different but not beat around the bush with it. Anyways, keep reviewing! The more reviews I get, the faster a new chapter will come! This chapter is my Thanksgiving present to you all! Happy Thanksgiving!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: If some of you noticed, I did change the story rating to M as there will be some mild sex scenes in another chapter or two. It's not very explicit, but is very strict about that sort of thing. O'genki desu ka translates into, "How are you doing?" or literally "Are you in good spirits?"

Just a few weeks ago, Michiru had started to do something she'd never hoped to do: resort to maternity clothes. Michiru had been wearing some of Haruka's white button up dress shirts. As cute as Michiru looked in Haruka's outfits, Setsuna had insisted that she needed real maternity clothes.

So, the three of them planned to spend the afternoon shopping together. Michiru was just finishing up getting ready as the doorbell rang. She tried to repress her growing anticipation as she hurried down the stairs. "Slow down, Michiru!" a concerned Haruka called after her. The last thing Haruka needed was her wife to fall and injure herself and their unborn offspring.

Michiru held firmly onto the railing as she took the last step. She absently smoothed her hand over her tummy as she made her way to the door. She had been doing this a lot lately, mostly when the babies were moving around or just simply to assure herself that this miracle she had longed for was a reality.

Instead of one of Haruka's shirts, Michiru was wearing a cream colored maternity blouse that still had plenty of room for her growing middle. There was a soft pink ribbon that tied just above her tummy. Michiru threw open the door only to be glomped by Hotaru!

"I missed you, Michiru-mama!"

"Konnichiwa!" Michiru called cheerfully to her 'sister' and daughter. It had been a few weeks since she'd seen the two and she missed them very much. After Hotaru pulled back, the taller, garnet-eyed woman embraced Michiru fiercely. "Genki desu ka?"

Michiru hugged Setsuna back, the girth between them making this process slightly more difficult. "Ee, genki desu…oh!" Michiru gasped as she pulled back.

Setsuna smiled. "Was that…?"

Michiru giggled. "Hai, one of the babies is kicking." She placed Setsuna and Hotaru's hands on her tummy. Hotaru's eyes went wide. "Wow, I can feel it!" she exclaimed.

Setsuna smiled. "My goodness, you've got some active little ones there. One has to be a future track star like Haruka."

"Hai," Michiru agreed.

"Someone called me?" said a husky voice behind them.

Setsuna smiled. "You definitely have at least one future track star in your womb," Haruka laughed as she came beside Michiru and gave her a quick kiss. The blond lovingly patted her tummy. "I'm going to go now, Love. I will see you later."

Michiru nodded. "Ja."

Haruka gave her adopted daughter a hug goodbye and whispered to Setsuna. "Please watch out for her."

Setsuna smile, knowing that Haruka had not meant Hotaru either. See eyes the Green-haired woman before replying, "Hai, ja ne!"

Michiru looked puzzled. "Eh, Haruka what did you say to her?"

Haruka was already out the door and flashed them a peace sign. "Nothing. Ja-ne!" and with that, Haruka took off on her motorcycle.

Later on that day, the three of them had been to at least a dozen stores. Multiple shopping bags hung from both Michiru's arms. She bought several maternity pants, blouses and dresses. Hotaru was bored and tired. "Are we going to go yet?" the teenager complained.

Setsuna turned and elbowed Hotaru gently. "Hime-chan, don't be rude, we treated Michiru to this day."

Hotaru looked at her Setsuna-mama and shrugged. "Gomen."

A few minutes later Michiru came across a baby store. She had to go in. Setsuna, starting to feel as tired as Hotaru, slowly followed behind. Once she was inside, Michiru instantly fell in love with all the pastel blues, pinks and yellows. She came across a bib that said, 'I love Mommy,' 'I love Daddy,' and so on.

Michiru gasped. "Kawaii!" she cried as she held out the tiny pieces of clothing to Setsuna and Hotaru.

Setsuna managed a smile. "Michiru, we're going to be having your baby shower in just a few weeks, why don't you wait on this stuff?" her garnet-eyed friend suggested.

Michiru sighed disappointedly, but conceded. "I suppose you're right," the soldier of elegance responded, placing the accumulated items back on the rack.

Hotaru, tired from the humidity, sighed with relief.

Afterwards, the trio stopped at a quaint little restaurant not too far ahead. Haruka and Michiru had heard that this restaurant was one of many that Makoto had owned, but they had never been to this one. The three of them entered and were seated immediately. There were a considerable amount of people in the restaurant, but not too many.

The aqua-haired woman frowned as she stared at the menu. As tempted as she was, sashimi was out of the question. She sighed as she set the menu back down on the table. She decided to opt for one of Haruka's favorites, a salad.

She was drawn out of her reverie by Hotaru's voice. "Michiru-mama, what are you having?" the raven-haired girl inquired.

Michiru smiled. "I'm having a salad, since I cannot have sashimi," the aqua-haired beauty responded, bummed.

Hotaru nodded. "I think Setsuna-mama and I are going to order the curry." She explained.

A moment later, a young bubbly waitress appeared before them. "Minna-san, konnichiwa. Please let me know when you are ready to order."

Hotaru ordered a glass of milk and Setsuna had ordered her usual favorite, green tea. Lastly they placed their orders and when it was Michiru's turn, the woman took notice of Michiru's pregnant tummy. "Oh you're pregnant?" the woman's eyes lit up and she gasped. 'Well, obviously,' Michiru thought to herself wryly. Instead she responded with a smile, "Hai, I'm due in three months," she explained.

"That's wonderful," the blond waitress explained. "Are you having a boy or a girl?"

Michiru placed her hand absently on her tummy. "Twin girls."

"Wow, how exciting!" the waitress exclaimed as moved closer and placed her hand on Michiru's tummy.

Michiru was startled by the sudden invasion of space. She didn't have time to complain, however, because the waitress happened to place her hand on the spot where one of the babies was kicking. The young woman gasped. "One of them kicked!"

Michiru forced a laugh. "Yes, they seem to be very active today," she agreed.

Setsuna and Hotaru, appalled, sat and watched in silence.

Once the waitress moved back, Michiru picked up her menu again and decided to order quickly as to avoid any further invasions of space. "I'll have a chicken salad and some water."

The waitress had pulled out the pen and paper she had written Setsuna and Hotaru's orders on and then paused briefly. "Are you sure you don't want anything else," the waitress frowned. "You're eating for three, you know."

The agitation was becoming slightly more evident on Michiru's normally calm features. She usually enjoyed the attention when people marveled at her pregnant belly. This however, was starting to get out of hand.

"No, the chicken salad should be good enough, thank you." Michiru spoke tersely as she handed over the menu.

The waitress, who obviously did not pick up Michiru's tone, continued. "Well, how about dessert? We have many filling pie and cake slices,"

Just as Michiru felt like she was about to have a raging hormone episode, Setsuna cut in.

"No, we'll just have our entrees and drinks. Now, if you could put in the order that would be great. We can't stay long," the garnet-eyed woman abruptly explained.

Finally getting the hint, the waitress took their menus, explaining that it shouldn't be long, and then darted off.

Setsuna leaned closer to Michiru. "This is unheard of! Makoto-san would never hire staff like this!" she exclaimed.

Michiru nodded. "I know. If Makoto knew about this, she'd be horrified."

"Well, we should tell Makoto-san, Michiru-mama. That lady just invaded your personal space," the young girl huffed.

The other two nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later, the drinks and food arrived. They trio ate quickly as they were eager to leave. The food was good, but the service was lousy. Once they were finished, it seemed to take forever to get the bill. Finally, after about twenty minutes or so, Setsuna suggested the three walk up front to pay.

Once they were outside, Setsuna burst into laughter. "Setsuna-mama?" the young girl inquired.

"Inquiring minds want to know," Michiru said, placing her hands at the small of her back and stretching backwards to ease the small discomfort that had formed there.

"I left a one yen coin on the table," she said simply.

"Eh?"

"It really lets them know they have terrible service." She explained.

Michiru looked to Hotaru and they laughed.

A short while later, they returned home. Haruka's convertible was in the driveway and Michiru figured that the blond must have returned home not too long ago.

Much to Michiru's disappointment, Hotaru and Setsuna couldn't stay. She embraced the two fiercely and thanked them for the day. It had been a long while since she'd been able to get out.

Hotaru placed her arms around Michiru's tummy and kissed the center. "Bye Michiru-mama!" she said pulling away. Michiru watched sadly as Setsuna's car pulled away. A moment later, she felt arms encircle her middle. "Did you have fun today?" a husky voice whispered.

Michiru smiled and reconsidered about telling Haruka what happened at the restaurant. The blond would throw a fit and she knew it, but…"It was one of the best days I've had in a while."

To be continued…..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Since Haruka and Michiru went on temporary hiatus from work due to their impending parenthood, most afternoons were lazily spent. A type of life they'd never imagined having, considering they were famous as well as being senshi. Queen Serenity granted them both a break from senshi duties and they decided to enjoy every minute of it. This might be the last chance they got at a break until they retired.

Haruka had finished showering and preparing for their first Lamaze class. Michiru was seven months pregnant and Ami advised them to start the class right away. Of course, Michiru had confided to Haruka that she wished to have a home birth. Haruka could understand why Michiru didn't want to be in a hospital. The food is terrible, the hospital itself has an awful smell and it can be a stressful place, not only for a pregnant woman, but for anyone. On the other hand, Haruka worried about Michiru. She heard that home birth was generally not advised for women delivering multiples. What if a complication was to occur and they lost the babies, or she lost Michiru and the babies? The thought was unbearable, but she knew that Ami was the most reliable doctor in Crystal Tokyo.

Haruka entered their bedroom and was surprised not to find her glowing pregnant wife inside. Much to Michiru's disagreement, Haruka thought Michiru was more beautiful than ever. She was swollen with their children they never thought they'd have. The blond couldn't explain it, but the sight of a heavily pregnant Michiru was very erotic.

As she moved closer inside the room, she found the curtains near the glass door leading to their balcony blowing against the wind as it that made its way into the room. The door was open. She made her way to the balcony and pushed the flowing drapes out of the way. Before her eyes was a sight that took her breath away. Michiru was eased into the new rocking chair they had purchased not too long ago. Michiru had told Haruka she wished to sit and rock the babies on the balcony, where she and the babies could enjoy the sound of the waves and rushing wind.

Careful not to interrupt her pregnant lover, Haruka slowly came up behind her. One hand was lazily draped over her even further expanded tummy, her white gold, heart shaped diamond wedding ring glistening in the sunlight. Michiru's eyes were closed. She hadn't yet taken notice of Haruka's presence. In Michiru's free hand, she held a conch shell to her ear.

"You're off in your own world again; please don't leave me alone here."

Weary ocean blue eyes slowly opened to meet a pair of teal ones hovering above her. "Ah, Haruka," she whispered. "The babies have been very active this morning," she explained softly, smoothing her hand over her descended belly. Michiru closed her eyes again and released a contented sigh. Haruka gently placed a loving hand on the womb enclosed with their children. Michiru gently took Haruka's hand in her own and lead it to the spot where the movement occurred. Ocean blue eyes smiled up at Haruka as one of their children delivered a swift kick into Haruka's palm.

Haruka smiled, gazing at Michiru with a kind, gentle, knowing and sympathetic smile. Michiru giggled. "Imagine carrying this loot around twenty four seven. Sleep is harder to come by these days."

Haruka lovingly moved her hand in slow circles over Michiru's belly. "I can see that," she said as she gently lifted up Michiru's maternity shirt. A gasped escaped from Haruka's lips as she briefly saw the movement of a limb against the outside of Michiru's belly. "I think I saw a foot!"

Michiru smiled. "I've been noticing that a lot lately, also."

Haruka cradled Michiru's tummy in her hands as she placed her lips on its firm surface.

The aqua-haired beauty marveled at the attention. A moment later, to her disappointment, Haruka pulled away. "Are you ready to go and see Ami?" Haruka asked. Now, as Michiru was beginning her third trimester, her visits to Ami became more frequent. She would see the young doctor every other week rather than once a month.

Michiru slowly eased her heavily pregnant body from the chair, with Haruka instantly at her assistance. Once she was standing, Michiru groaned. "What is it. Love?" Haruka asked with a voice full of concern.

Lower back pain the last few weeks had been horrible for Michiru along with the frequent need to urinate. She waddled slightly as she made her way back into their bedroom. Haruka knew Michiru would kill her if she told her how cute this was.

An hour or so later, the two of them met Ami in her office. The blue-haired doctor placed Michiru in an ultrasound room. Haruka helped ease Michiru into a bed beside the ultrasound equipment. The aqua-haired woman gave a sigh of relief. Just getting ready in the morning, the walk to the car and to the doctor's office already made her feet swell. Since she was having twins, she expected to be larger than most at seven months, but she wasn't anywhere close to being prepared for all this discomfort.

It pained Haruka to see her wife in such discomfort all the time. She gently clasped Michiru's hand as her other moved to pull a stray hair from Michiru's face. "Don't worry, Love, in only two more months; all of this will be worth it when we are holding our beautiful children in our loving arms."

Michiru managed a smile. "Yes, I suppose your right," she agreed.

A moment later, a knock sounded at the door and Ami came in. "Michiru-san, how are you feeling today?" she asked gently.

"Like an oversized whale," she admitted.

Ami giggled as she placed the clipboard down and moved towards the ultrasound equipment. "It may not feel like it right now, since you are under tremendous discomfort, but you will be happy to know that your pregnancy is progressing exceptionally well. You are exactly as you should be at twenty eight weeks," Ami explained as she gently placed her hand on Michiru's abdomen in a warm gesture.

"Just in case, I'd like to get a blood and urine sample from you today and at this stage of pregnancy, I don't think that should be too difficult," Ami said warmheartedly.

"Hai," Michiru agreed.

"At this point, you don't really need a full bladder for me to perform the ultrasound correctly," Ami explained further as she placed the cold gel on Michiru's exposed tummy. Michiru gasped. A moment later, Ami placed the wand over Michiru's abdomen and the two watched in anticipation as the screen in front of them showed their two little miracles.

A moment later, two strong heartbeats sounded throughout the room. The couple watched in awe at the images on the screen. "Just as I thought, everything seems to be doing well. The babies are normal in size, no abnormalities." She continued, "I would expect for a healthy delivery in two months." The young doctor gave them an estimated birth date.

"Now, do you have any thoughts about the delivery?"

Michiru and Haruka looked at one another; this conversation hadn't come up since last week. Michiru turned away from Haruka to look at Ami. "I would like the birth to be at home…a water birth." Michiru explained.

Ami nodded slowly. "Michiru-san, I don't often recommend home births to mothers carrying multiples, but if you feel it would be the best and most relaxed environment for you and the babies, I am in favor of that," she paused and thought to herself for a moment. "But I'm sure you can agree that we have a unique affinity with the water, ne?" She smiled.

Michiru could feel Haruka's worry and she gave her wife's hand a firm, reassuring squeeze before nodding. "You, of course, could be my midwife, Ami-san."

Ami smiled. "Of course, you will need at least one birthing professional. Do you have a tub appropriate for the birth?"

Michiru nodded. "We could use our sauna-sized tub and just fill it with water," she suggested.

Ami nodded. "That should work, but the water will need to be lukewarm. We don't want the water to be too hot or cool for you or the babies."

Michiru smiled. The room in which their sauna was located was a very spacious room with glass walls that overlooked the ocean. The sound and visual of the ocean would make the birthing process much more relaxing.

"Great, I am going to make note of that. In the meantime, I will need a blood and urine sample before I send you on your way," Ami continued.

Ami easily withdrew a sample of Michiru's blood and instructed her to use the restroom for the urine sample. It was a fast process and Michiru had no trouble collecting enough for the urine sample. Once they were out of the doctor's office, Michiru sighed with content. Right after the doctor's appointment, was their first scheduled Lamaze class.

She smiled and took Haruka's hand in her own. "Are you ready for class?" she giggled.

Haruka sweat dropped and as they neared her car, she opened the passenger side for Michiru and helped her inside. "As long as they don't force me to wear a sympathy suit."

"I don't know, I think you'd look kinda cute in it, Love." Michiru giggled.

Haruka narrowed her eyes at Michiru before taking her seat in the driver's side of the car.

"I AM the one going through all of this to have our children, you know," Michiru retorted, crossing her arms.

Michiru was like this most days recently. She had her ups and downs and would sometimes get cranky for no reason thanks to the pregnancy hormones. Haruka sighed and placed her hand on Michiru's thigh as they pulled away from the curb. "I know, I know," she reluctantly conceded.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the community center which held the Lamaze class they were to attend for a few weeks. Despite Haruka's insistence on having a personal instructor, Michiru wanted to be able to share and be able to enjoy the experience with other women. When they walked inside the room, they found most other couples to be around the same age as them, if not a little younger. Thankfully, none of these civilians recognized them or their prestige status.

Various couples were seated on the floor next to mats, which were of course for the pregnant women. A small-statured, brown-haired woman came into view and asked everyone to be seated. Haruka and Michiru chose a spot at the far end of the line and Haruka helped ease her lover to the floor.

The instructor greeted her class warmly and started off by asking everyone to introduce themselves. They were told to state their names, their stage of pregnancy, and what the sex of their baby was, if they knew. They listened to about fifteen other couples before them; most were just as far along in pregnancy as Michiru was. When it was their turn, they introduced themselves as 'Haruka and Michiru', but leaving out their last names and told everyone they were expecting twin girls. "Oooh's and Ahhh's" could be heard throughout the large room. For many years until this day, society still thought Haruka was a man. The only people aware of Haruka's gender were the occupants of the palace.

The class only lasted about an hour or so. The instructor had filled that time with explaining mostly what the men's partners were going to be experiencing over the next few months. The topic after that was about different types of birthing methods and the options of either delivering in a hospital or at home. Haruka's fears were put to rest when the instructor said that, usually, there are very few complications for home birth if there is a trained midwife or doctor assisting with the delivery. In fact, the odds of having complications were about the same as if delivering in a hospital. Like Ami said, while home birth isn't always recommended for first-time mothers or mothers carrying multiples, it's generally more relaxing for the baby as it is delivered. A water delivery makes the transition even easier for the newborn as it resembles the inside of the mother's womb.

Afterwards, the instructor told the fathers and partners the women came with to position themselves behind their pregnant partner and allow them to rest against their chest. This helps the labor become less stressful and more relaxing for the mother as she experiences contractions. Secondly, the instructor told the partners to gently massage the abdomen. She explained that this simple gesture helps the mother relax throughout each passing contraction.

Michiru relaxed against Haruka's chest and enjoyed Haruka's touch on her abdomen. She placed her own hands over Haruka's as she massaged the cocoon that held their children.

A short while later, Haruka and Michiru left the class with everyone else. "So, what did you think?" Michiru inquired.

"Eventful and informative," Haruka responded simply.

Michiru smiled wryly. "Just consider yourself lucky that you get to keep that figure of yours."

A few hours later, after Haruka and Michiru had a quiet dinner out, they finally returned home.

Michiru headed up the stairs, eager to prepare a warm bath for her aching back and feet. Slowly, she unbuttoned her white maternity blouse. Haruka who had just finished putting some dirty dishes in the washing machine, headed up the stairs and paused once she saw Michiru several feet, undressing.

The aqua-haired beauty removed the belly band that held her skirt up and had just started to unbutton her blouse. A moment later, Michiru could feel Haruka behind her, now slipping her hands around, above her waist. Haruka placed her hands over Michiru's, preventing the movement from progressing. "Let me help you with that," a husky voice whispered into her ear.

Michiru's heart began to race incessantly and she felt her body begin to heat up. She remained silent as Haruka continued to unbutton her blouse along the arch of her very pregnant belly. After helping the smaller woman remove the fabric from her shoulders, Haruka's hands crept up Michiru's back and she unfastened her bra. After removing the final barrier between them, Haruka slid her hands possessively over Michiru's breasts. Pregnancy had made them noticeably fuller. Michiru let out a soft gasp and she felt her nipples harden. Her breasts had become much more sensitive and tender as her pregnancy progressed.

Haruka's arms slowly slid down Michiru's hips and with her hands, she pushed the skirt down. A moment later, Michiru wore nothing. Haruka turned Michiru towards her. The blond slowly took in her mate's heavily pregnant body. Michiru being swollen with their children was very erotic. She placed her hands on Michiru's hips and pulled her as close as she possibly could. "You are beautiful, my love," she whispered. Haruka could feel Michiru's protruding belly against her own.

Michiru smoothed her hand over her expanded tummy. "Looking like this?" she asked skeptically.

Haruka nodded. "You are more beautiful than ever, carrying my children," she said huskily.

The aqua-haired beauty felt a small tingling sensation between her legs. "Make love to me," she whispered.

Haruka's clothes were off instantly and soon enough, they found themselves in bed. Haruka didn't want to put any pressure on the baby, so Michiru was on top of her, guiding her how far in to use the dildo. "Are you sure this is okay for the baby?" Haruka suddenly asked, concerned.

Michiru smiled, not stopping the swift momentum of her body. "The closer I get to my due date, it may become more challenging and uncomfortable, but I actually read that it is generally safe to have sex up until the birth," she explained.

Haruka smiled, placing her hands on Michiru's hips to help steady her. Although the girth between them did make it a little challenging to love make, Haruka didn't care. She savored the sight of her beautiful nude pregnant lover on top of her. Michiru felt her breasts begin to leak, something that had occurred often over the last few weeks. She usually had to wear lactation pads in her bras to help the leakage.

"Oh." A gasp escaped Michiru and she could feel her face redden.

Haruka smiled, and in an attempt to sooth Michiru's embarrassment, she placed the nipple inside of her mouth and made circular motions with her tongue. Michiru slowly ran her slender fingers down Haruka's chest lower and lower until she reached the spot of her femininity. Haruka groaned as she felt her lover's fingers tease the opening. Michiru threw her head back as she continued up and down and minutes later, they both felt a shattering release.

A short while later, Michiru lay spooned against Haruka. She usually enjoyed lying on her back, but Ami had advised her to sleep on her side for the duration of her pregnancy, just to ensure the babies received enough oxygen and blood supply.

Haruka gazed into Michiru's ocean blue eyes and whispered, "Ashiteru."

Michiru smiled as she moved to tuck a stray hair behind Haruka's ear. "Ashiteru. That was wonderful."

Despite many sleepless nights before, sleep now came over them quickly. The babies were inactive, which finally allowed Michiru and Haruka to get a peaceful night's sleep.

To be continued….

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this one! I quickly recovered from my writers block and couldn't stop writing. There will be at least ten chapters for this story plus an Epilogue after that. I would like to have at least 50 reviews by the time I am done. Please help me out, guys! You are the best!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: Don't worry it is not coming to a close quite yet! I plan to continue this story a few chapters after they have the babies. I don't leave cliffhangers like that. ;-) Not going to disappoint you guys!

Once again, Michiru sat in the rocking chair outside of the balcony. Her hand rested lovingly over her well-expanded abdomen. In her other hand, was a book of baby names. This time, however, she wasn't alone. The aqua-haired beauty turned to her lover, who had pulled a chair up beside her. "What are we going to name our girls?" she whispered softly.

"Eh?" Haruka responded suddenly. She was surprised at herself, and although Michiru was eight months pregnant, she hadn't given it any thought.

Michiru smiled wryly. "You have no idea do you?"

Haruka sighed. "Well, how about Haruko?"

Michiru frowned in distaste.

When Haruka looked as if she was at a loss for words, Michiru continued. "What about Aya, Ayaka or Hikari?"

The blond shook her head then turned to Michiru with a smile on her face. "Hey, how about Kiseki?"

Michiru thought for a moment. "Kiseki," she repeated, listing to how the words sounded on her tongue. Kiseki meant "Miracle". Both of her babies were miracles, so she didn't want one to feel less of a miracle than the other. "I like it, but we're having two babies. I want them to both feel equally loved and important

Haruka nodded. "That's true. Well, what about Michiko?" she suggested.

Michiru smiled. "Michiko and Kazeko," she responded.

The blond grinned. "That's cute, but how will we know which will be which once they're born?"

Michiru giggled as she patted her tummy. "Oh, maternal instinct."

Haruka chuckled. "Now I feel left out."

"There's always that sympathy suit you borrowed from Lamaze class," she suggested.

Haruka jerked up. "No way am I going to be seen wearing that!"

"Then don't complain!" Michiru retorted.

"I wasn't!" Haruka insisted.

"You were too!"

That afternoon, Michiru decided to walk to the shore in front of their house. The senshi of elegance didn't feel so elegant these days as she waddled down to the sand. For the last month, she had been on strict bed rest. Ami was concerned about Michiru's ability to carry two normal sized babies with her petite frame and didn't want the aqua-haired woman to do anything to stimulate premature labor.

Michiru just couldn't take being so cooped up any longer. Wearing a knee-length maternity sundress, Michiru walked towards the oceans' front and slipped her feet into the water. As the breeze flowed through her hair she took a deep breath. It was wonderful being by the oceanfront, enjoying a nice spring afternoon.

The aqua-haired beauty watched as a few couples, some with kids, walked by the shoreline several yards ahead of her. She smiled. She enjoyed the coolness of the water rushing over her swollen feet. As the voices of a couple approached her she turned. It was the same couple she had met several months ago. As they neared her, they recognized her face and waved. "Konnichiwa!"

"Konnichiwa!" Michiru responded happily.

The woman carried a baby on her chest that must have been no more than six or seven months old. She stopped in front of Michiru and took in her pregnant frame. "You're pregnant. Congratulations! When are you due?"

Michiru smiled cheerfully and cradled her pregnant belly in her arms. "Next month!" she responded excitedly.

"That's great! What are you having?" The dark haired woman inquired, gingerly touching her son's little hands.

"Twins, twin girls." Michiru responded, smoothing her hands over the silk of her dress.

"Oh my!" the woman gasped. "You're going to have your hands full."

Michiru giggled. "Hai, I know. It's okay though, I've wanted this for such a long time."

The couple had questioning looks on their faces. "Really, I don't mean to invade your privacy, but did you have trouble conceiving?" she asked gently.

Michiru shook her head. "Iie, it's okay. My partner and I have wanted children for a while and a miracle was bestowed upon us." She smiled looking down at her very pregnant tummy.

The older woman smiled and placed her hand gently on Michiru's tummy. "It's okay, I understand. My husband and I weren't able to have children for the longest time either," she explained, then turning to look at her little son.

"Takehiro was a miracle for us too, I thought I was infertile for the longest time!" she explained. "So, I bet you can easily relate."

Michiru smiled. "Hai."

The older woman pulled a pen and paper from her purse and quickly jotted down her address and phone number. "When your babies are born, perhaps we can get together again for a play date."

Michiru took the paper and pocketed it. "Hai, that sounds wonderful."

The woman's husband slid his arm around her waist and urged her forward. "We should go. Hope to see you soon. Have a successful delivery."

Michiru smiled and waved. "Arigatou. Bye bye."

"Bye." The couple parted.

Michiru decided it would be best to get back to the house before Haruka sent the hounds after her. The blond was very protective over her these days. Besides, they had the baby shower later that evening. Just then one of the babies started to kick. Michiru gingerly rubbed the spot. "That's right little one, we'd better get back before that father of yours starts to worry incessantly, then your mama will never hear the end of it!"

A few minutes later, Michiru entered through their front door. "I'm home!" she called.

A split second later, Michiru could hear feet pounding down the halls. "I'm only gone an hour and you've already disappeared on me!" cried a worried Haruka. The blond had a towel draped around her neck and was wearing her jogging clothes.

"Gomen, I just needed some fresh air. I can't stay cooped up forever," Michiru sighed, leaning against the wall for support.

Haruka possessively slid her arm around Michiru's waist and playfully bit her neck. "All you had to do was tell me. You know how much I worry about you and our babies," Haruka said cupping Michiru's tummy between her hands.

Michiru looked down at her swollen middle, enjoying Haruka's attention. "Well, a certain girl would be thrilled for a ride along the coastline in your car," Michiru grinned, raising a brow.

Haruka looked reminiscent for a moment as she processed what Michiru was asking. "Eh? Hai!" she conceded. The blond moved closer to her pregnant wife, her belly pressing against her waist. Michiru felt her face flush. "Would you like a ride in my car, pretty girl?" she said huskily, closing the distance between them and pressing her lips against Michiru's.

Michiru caught her breath as she pulled deeper into the kiss, moving as close as she could. She placed her slender hand behind Haruka's neck, deepening the kiss. Suddenly a movement between them caused it to be short-lived. They both looked down at Michiru's tummy. Michiru blushed. "I guess I'm not the only one whose dream is for a ride along the beach in your car," she giggled.

Haruka chuckled as she gently moved her hands along Michiru's pregnant belly. "Well then, anything to make my pretty girls happy," she responded, giving Michiru a peck on the cheek.

"Let's go, then. We have the rest of the afternoon before we have your baby shower."

Minutes later, the duet was cruising along the coastline underneath the gentle sun. Haruka had a special seatbelt installed for the passenger side. The shoulder strap came along her chest and the bottom part rested on her pelvis as to not put pressure on the abdomen. This also made Michiru feel much more comfortable. As they rode along the coast, Michiru smoothed her hands over her stomach in a soothing motion to calm the kicking babies.

Haruka, unknowingly to Michiru, looked over at her and smiled as she watched her. Michiru was beautiful.

"Feeling better, Love?" she inquired.

Michiru was drawn out of her reverie by Haruka's voice. Like she'd always done, Michiru moved her hair out of her face using her arm and turned to Haruka. "Much better," she responded, moving one of her hands to rest on Haruka's free one.

Haruka enjoyed the wind caressing her hair and being next to her wife. They were going to have two beautiful babies soon and she couldn't have been happier.

Later that night, Setsuna and Hotaru were the first ones to arrive at the baby shower that they had incessantly planned for Michiru.

Hotaru eagerly embraced Michiru once she emerged from the doorway. "Michiru-mama, I've missed you!" she cried.

"Careful, Hotaru," Setsuna said to the girl.

Michiru held Hotaru as close as she was allowed. "It's okay. I'm so huge, I'm more worried about crushing her," she responded as she parted from Hotaru.

Setsuna laughed. "I didn't think about it that way," she admitted.

A moment later, Haruka was beside her daughter, ruffling her hair. "Can I count on you to help with diaper changing, feeding and babysitting, Hime-chan?" she chuckled.

Hotaru giggled, "Hai."

Setsuna then brought in many bags, setting them on the large sofa near the fireplace before turning to Michiru as Haruka and Hotaru went into the kitchen. "Do you have the babies' room all set up?"

Michiru giggled. "Haruka and I hired someone to paint the walls because she insisted that I not be exposed to any of the toxins."

Setsuna smiled. "That's a good idea," she said as she patted her best friend's tummy. It's not going to be too long now."

Michiru sighed as she led the way to their babies' room. "I know. As much as I enjoy being pregnant and being fussed over, I am ready to get my body back and hold my children in my arms."

Setsuna giggled. They arrived at the babies' new room and Setsuna gasped. The walls were painted in a light blue, with an ocean painted trough half the walls and the ceiling was decorated with glow-in-the-dark stars. The garnet-eyed woman gasped. "Kami-sama, it's beautiful."

Michiru smiled, "I insisted on painting that part," she conceded.

In the room where Hotaru used to sleep was one large double crib that consisted of two little beds. In each bed were little pink stuffed animals. A small mobile, consisting of stars and crescent moons, hung from each bed. In the corner of the room was another rocking chair Michiru had planned to breastfeed in. A dresser was opposite the room.

Setsuna, open-mouthed, gazed in shock. "You've really outdone yourself here; I hope there are some things you still need from this baby shower," she laughed.

Michiru smiled, sensing her friend's mind might be elsewhere. "Is there something you'd like to tell me, Sets?"

Setsuna grinned. "I thought I was the all-knowing time guardian; don't take my job from me now."

Michiru laughed. "It's just intuition; I guess it's a part of becoming mother."

Setsuna looked down. "You're right. Well, if you must know, Shukensha and I have been trying…to have a baby," she admitted.

Michiru's expression turned serious. "You want to start a family; there is nothing wrong with that, Setsuna."

Setsuna laughed. "Of course I know that, but it's not that. The truth is, I am worried about how Hotaru will feel. You and Haruka are starting a family. Hotaru had decided that because of that, she would feel like less of a burden if she moved in with me. When we have children, I don't want her to feel pressured to move out or feel like she's been replaced," she conceded.

Michiru felt tears in her eyes. "I think that, no matter what, Hotaru knows that she will never be replaced. She is a daughter to all of us and we love her just as much as we will love our own." Michiru looked up and smiled.

Setsuna moved to embrace Michiru. "Arigatou, I needed to hear that."

A sound at the door caused them both to jump. Michiru glanced at the clock in the babies' room. She realized that everyone was supposed to be over at six. Time passed rather quickly.

Michiru smiled at Setsuna. "Let's go welcome our visitors," she said as she waddled as fast as she could to the door and pulled it open.

"Michiru-san!" Neo Queen Serenity exclaimed cheerfully, holding Chibusa's hand.

"Konbanwa, Serenity-sama." Michiru made a feeble effort to bow.

Serenity laughed. "That's not necessary, Michiru-san, especially in your condition," she said as she embraced the slightly taller woman. The ondago-haired Queen smiled and gently smoothed her hand over Michiru's tummy. "You are glowing. Pregnancy definitely suits you. I remember when I was pregnant with Chibiusa, I was so swollen when I was at your stage," she laughed.

Michiru shook her head. "Trust me, I am feeling it. I always have to make frequent trips to the restroom or have midnight cravings; I am ready to see my babies now," she laughed.

All of the girls were seated around Michiru as she opened her gifts. She received various matching pink outfits. She received a set of bibs from Setsuna and Hotaru that looked familiar as well as some colorful tropical- like outfits.

"I got those when I went on my honeymoon in Hawaii," Setsuna admitted.

Haruka sat next to Michiru, her arm lovingly wrapped around her. She enjoyed seeing her mate so happy as she'd been worrying about her since she'd been on bed rest.

Michiru received more than she could possibly imagine: diapers, wipes and little walkie talkies that she could place in each room so she would be able to hear when the babies cried. Not only that, but she received a two seated stroller from Serenity and Endymion as well as blankets embroidered with 'Kaiou Tenou,' leaving the first names to be put in later.

"Have you decided what you're going to name them?" Minako asked. Michiru smiled and turned towards Haruka. She clasped the blond's hand. "Were thinking possibly Kazeko and Michiko, but that could change!" she said, wanting to keep the girls surprised.

Michiru had been the center of attention as each of the girls asked questions. They ate dinner shortly after and they bid everyone good night.

Haruka was washing dishes in the kitchen when she saw Michiru gasp and clutch her stomach. "Michiru?" Haruka was instantly at her wife's side. Michiru looked up at Haruka and smiled. "Don't worry; it's just Braxton Hicks' contractions. I've been having them off and on this past week," she explained.

Haruka's face was blank. Michiru smiled. "It's false alarm contractions that prepare for the birth. It's normal during the duration of the last trimester," she assured.

Haruka smiled. "Okay, but promise me if they get any closer that you will let me know," the blond said seriously.

She was well aware of the fact that there was the possibility that Michiru could go into premature labor if she exerted herself too much. Michiru smiled and kissed her love. "Hai."

To be continued….

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! As always, please R&R! Thanks for giving me so many reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: I was just thinking of my other story Utopia, which has another, shorter take on Michiru's pregnancy. I think I like this one a lot more. I really wanted to explore H&M's characters in this one as Michiru progressed through pregnancy. I watched a lot of Charmed when writing Utopia, hehe, not sure if anyone noticed the similarities. After going over reviews, I realized some of you have read Utopia. When you guys review let me know if you have read it, just to satisfy my own curiosity.

Michiru awoke to another lazy morning. She turned to see that Haruka was no longer by her side. Using her fists, she pushed herself to an upright position. She groaned as her stiff back grumbled at her. Finally managing to stand up, Michiru looked in the mirror and her nine month pregnant belly. Her tummy felt so big that even her maternity clothes had started to fill a little snug. She looked down at her tummy. "You two better come soon; mommy doesn't want to buy any more maternity clothes." She rubbed her tummy.

Michiru quickly took a shower, did her makeup, hair and walked towards the closet. She scoured for something easy to slip into. Changing clothes was a difficult procedure these days. She picked one of her favorite maternity dresses and put it on. Her stomach rumbled. "I hear you, sweeties; mama is going to get you something to eat." Her voice sang as she eased herself down the stairs. Michiru knew that at this point, her babies could hear outside of the womb. She took every opportunity to talk and sing to them. Haruka talked to them too.

Once arriving in the kitchen, Michiru prepared herself some pancakes and they were devoured instantly. All grace had been thrown out the window since the beginning of the third trimester. Once she was finished, she placed the plates in the washer and headed back up the stairs. She knew Haruka would be back from her morning jog anytime now. Once she reached the top of the stairs, she paused in the doorway. She noted her violin case that had been lying on its side on the opposite side of the room.

She felt her children kicking inside of her. Her hand cradled her tummy as she walked towards the violin. She gingerly eased herself down to pick up the case. The violinist opened it to reveal what made her famous all those years ago. She removed it from the case and walked onto the balcony. She placed the violin near her chin and began to compose a simple melody.

The wind stirred her hair and made her dress flow about as she felt the kicking inside of her slowly calm. She continued to play for at least fifteen minutes, just enough for the once incessant kicking to stop. She smiled and gently placed the violin down on the dresser beside her, hugging her belly.

Her tranquil moment was interrupted, however, when she heard something move behind her, causing her to jump. She turned to find Haruka standing in the doorway. "Haruka, how long have you been there?" she inquired, blushing How long had she been standing there?

Haruka smiled as she walked closer to Michiru. "Long enough to see you composing a beautiful melody for our children," she said as she slipped her arms around Michiru's tummy. The blond noticed the stillness of Michiru's womb. "They're calm."

Michiru nodded, placing her arms over Haruka's. "Yes, they can hear things now; us and music," she said simply.

Haruka moved and got on her knees in front of Michiru. She gently moved Michiru's dress up and kissed the flesh of her belly. "We cannot wait for you to come into this world so we can hold, love and protect you," she whispered, hugging Michiru's waist.

Michiru smiled and ran her slender fingers through Haruka's hair. When the blond stood up, Michiru said, "Love, let's walk down the shoreline."

Haruka looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure you wouldn't be overexerting yourself?"

Michiru shook her head. "You worry too much; besides, I am due any day now. Exercising a little bit actually helps ease the birth."

Haruka sighed. "Okay, but don't get too carried away."

A few minutes later, the duet walked down to the shoreline beside their house. Haruka intertwined her fingers with Michiru as they stood beside the shore. "It's a beautiful day isn't it?" the aqua beauty smiled.

Haruka chuckled and ran her fingers through her sandy blond hair. "Hai," she responded, allowing the breeze to caress her face. When Michiru's hand slipped from hers, she turned immediately. Michiru lifted her dress and slipped her feet into the water. Haruka gasped. "Michiru, be careful!"

As Michiru moved further into the water, she turned and flashed her lover a smile she couldn't resist. "Silly Haruka, you forget I am the soldier of the ocean. I won't drown," she giggled.

Haruka placed her hands in the pocket of her coat and sweat dropped. There was no restricting Michiru from anything she wanted to do. "Okay," she said with a hint of uncertainty. She walked a little further down the path and stopped to gaze up into the sky. "Kami-sama, please let Michiru deliver safely," she whispered.

She heard a giggle from Michiru's direction and stopped to see her lover knee deep in the water. Michiru had turned and was smiling at her. Her soft aqua locks caressed her face as the sun shined over her. Haruka's heart skipped a beat as Michiru, goddess-like, was beaming at her.

Haruka couldn't help but smile back before turning to continue slowly down her path. Michiru hugged herself and for a moment, felt one with the ocean. A moment later, she felt a sudden rush between her legs, which caused her to gasp. She clutched her stomach.

Haruka, who must have had animal-like hearing, came to an abrupt stop and whirled around in Michiru's direction to see her bending over, clutching her stomach. "Michiru!" she called, running towards her. The blond felt the tug of the wind against her clothes as she made a mad dash towards her lover. Soon she felt the cold water seep through her shoes and then her slacks. She could have cared less what she looked like when she was through; all she cared about was getting to Michiru. Michiru turned towards Haruka who was beside her in an instant. "What's wrong?" the blond cried, placing her hand on Michiru's stomach.

Michiru smiled a happy, teary smile. "It's not going to be too long now, Love," she whispered.

"Huh?" Haruka looked at her quizzically.

"My water just broke."

Once the shock passed, Haruka was instantly starting to guide her out of the water. "Well then, we need to get you inside and call Ami-san," she said urgently.

As fast as they could, the couple hurried back into their house. Michiru looked at her soiled dress in dismay and decided to change into another. She didn't know how long it could be until she went into labor so she decided against slacks. Michiru scoured through her closet as she listened to Haruka on the phone with Ami. A moment later, she felt a hard contraction rip through her abdomen and her back tighten. "OH!" she cried louder than she wanted. She had been experiencing Braxton Hick's contractions for the last three months, but this one was definitely different than the others.

A moment later, she heard feet pounding up the stairs and Haruka's worried voice. The blond was instantly in the doorway with the phone in her hand. "Michiru?" Haruka's voice was traced with worry. The blond knelt to help Michiru onto the bed with her free hand.

"Are you okay?"

Michiru nodded as she pulled back a stray hair. "Hai, but I think I just had a contraction."

Haruka nodded and spoke to Ami through the phone. "Michiru's water just broke and she thinks she's having contractions," came her strained voice.

Michiru could barely hear Ami's voice through the phone as she spoke back to Haruka. She faintly heard Ami say that labor could take up to 24 hours since Michiru was a first time mother, but also that it depended on how fast the contractions came.

She watched as Haruka paced the room and then, a moment later, hung up the phone. The blond turned to Michiru and got on her knees. She held Michiru's hands in her own and gazed up into her beautiful eyes. "Listen, Love, Ami said to wait until your contractions are closer together and then we will give her a call and she'll be right over. In the meantime, she said you can relax in the birthing tub as you labor." The blond's hands were shaking as she held Michiru's.

Michiru could sense Haruka's nervousness with being new at this whole parenting and birthing process. She gave her lover's hands a reassuring squeeze. "That sounds like a wonderful idea right now; my back and feet are killing me."

Haruka nodded. "It's very important we time your contractions so we know when to call Ami," she explained.

Michiru nodded. "Okay, but can you call Setsuna and Hotaru? I'd like them to be of company to me while I am in labor. I don't want to be bored," she managed a laugh.

Haruka nodded. "Alright, I'm going to run the bath for you and I will give them a call."

Once Haruka left the room, Michiru found one of her sports bras and a pair of elastic swim shorts.

About twenty minutes later, she arrived in the room she had chosen for the birth. Michiru noticed the little thermometer that she had gotten from her baby shower floating around in the tub. The birthing tub they had decided to rent was the size of a sauna. Haruka appeared a moment later to help ease Michiru into it. Haruka rolled up the cuffs of her sleeves and placed her fingers into the water. It was warm, but too warm.

Just then, Michiru felt her lower back constrict and the familiar discomfort present in her abdomen. Michiru sucked in a breath and slowly released it. Haruka was instantly behind her, wrapping her arms around her chest to help ease Michiru through the discomfort. Once it had passed, Haruka looked down at Michiru. "How long has it been since that last contraction?"

Michru gingerly massaged her abdomen as she looked up at Haruka. "About twenty minutes or so."

Haruka nodded. Ami had instructed Haruka to give her a call when they were closer to five minutes apart. Ami had insisted that they use this time to rest and relax while preparing for the delivery. Seeing the small beads of sweat present on Michiru's forehead, Haruka picked up a small white cloth and dipped it into some cold water. Wearily, Michiru looked up at her worried lover as she placed the cool cloth over her forehead.

"Setsuna and Hotaru should be here soon. Is there anything else I can get you, Love?" Haruka asked, hating to see her wife experience such discomfort.

Michiru shook her head. "Just a glass of water would be fine."

Haruka managed a smile as she removed the cloth and kissed Michiru's forehead. "You got it. I'll be right back." And Haruka was off.

The buoyancy of the water helped ease the pressure off of Michiru's heavily pregnant body. She just couldn't imagine giving birth in a stuffy hospital. It would have been way too stressful and even if she did, she planned on having an all-natural birth.

Michiru looked down at her pregnant belly. It was so expanded that her belly button protruded outwards. She smiled and smoothed her hands over her tummy. "Please make your entrance into the world soon little ones. We've been waiting," she whispered.

It had only been about fifteen minutes before she was hit with another contraction. She stiffened and sucked in a breath until it had passed, then releasing it slowly. A moment later she could hear voices approaching the vast room in which she would be giving birth.

She smiled once she saw who her visitors were. "Setsuna, Hime-chan!"

Haruka followed shortly behind Setsuna and Hotaru.

Hotaru, who was wearing shorts, tossed her flip-flops to the side and placed her feet into the warm water next to Michiru. Setsuna gave her a warning look. "Hime-chan, the water needs to stay clean for the baby."

When Hotaru frowned, Michiru smiled. "It should be okay. Besides, I could use the company."

Setsuna nodded reluctantly before taking a seat in a beach chair next to the large tub. "How are you holding up?" she asked softly.

Michiru's face felt as if it were on fire. She turned to Hotaru and slipped a free arm around her shoulders despite her growing discomfort. She turned back to Setsuna who was sitting on the back of the beach chair, facing her. "I'm doing okay, but I'll feel much better once I have my body back," she said with a small laugh.

While Michiru talked with the older woman, Haruka gently patted her love's forehead with the dampened cloth. Only ten minutes had passed until Michiru felt another contraction. As she stiffened and groaned in pain, Hotaru frowned. She didn't like seeing her mama in such discomfort. The raven-haired girl sat next to her, despite Michiru's girth.

"How long has it been?" Haruka asked.

"Ten minutes." Michiru responded.

Haruka called over to Setsuna, "It shouldn't be too much longer then. Ami-san said to call once they are five minutes apart."

The four outers nodded in unison and Hotaru gently moved her hand over Michiru's descended belly. She placed her head there and closed her eyes. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna smiled at the sight.

About an hour or so later, Michiru's contractions had gotten much closer and they decided to phone Ami. It wouldn't be long before Michiru was ready to push. The aqua beauty hummed as she gently rocked her pregnant body in the water in an effort to soothe the coming contractions and let her cervix get closer to becoming fully dialated.

Meanwhile, Setsuna had gathered Michiru's hair from her sweat-ridden face into a ponytail and wrapped it with a ribbon to keep it in place. She had instructed Hotaru to get out of the water as they prepared Michiru for the birthing process. Michiru had closed her eyes and tried to focus on the sound of the ocean nearby to take her mind off of the pain.

Ami arrived a short while later with a bag full of medical supplies. The young doctor was already in scrubs preparing to help birth the babies. She turned to Setsuna and Hotaru. "Will you be staying for the birth or would you prefer to wait?"

Setsuna looked to Hotaru and decided that this should be Haruka and Michiru's moment. "I think it would be best if we waited-" The garnet eyed woman was about to continue until Michiru raised her hand. Hotaru nodded excitedly and seemed slightly disappointed when Setsuna had decided against it.

"No, please stay." the violinist chided. Michiru looked over at Hotaru. "Hotaru is old enough to see her baby sisters be born," she said, wanting her oldest daughter to feel included. Michiru smiled and reached out to touch Setsuna's arm. "And you're like a sister to me-to us. You're going to be the Aunt AND Godmother to these babies and…KAMI-SAMA!" Michiru finished the end of that sentence with a grunt as she bore down.

Ami laughed. "Our expectant mother has definitely made her point; now let's get ready to deliver these babies!"

Ami had instructed Setsuna and Hotaru to get towels and blankets. Luckily, the room was well equipped for the delivery with a sink and running water nearby. Ami placed the medical supplies, should she need them, on top of the counter near the sink. Meanwhile, Haruka helped Michiru ease out of her elastic shorts. With the contractions at five minutes apart, it wouldn't be long before Michiru would start to push.

Michiru made breathing motions to help ease the pain of labor. Haruka came up from behind her wife and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Michiru gave her a deathly stare. "You did this to me, Tenou Haruka!" she had the blonde's hand in a death grip as another contraction hit.

"Eh?" the blond responded quizzically, trying not to wince at Michiru's grip on her hand. She sure hoped it wasn't fractured by the time Michiru finished with the delivery.

Once Ami witnessed Michiru experience another contraction, she was immediately beside them. "It looks as if you're almost ready to push!" she said excitedly.

Five minutes later, Setsuna and Hotaru had the room fully equipped for the newborns-to-be and had settled beside the tub. Haruka was in shorts and a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Her hands gently massaged Michiru's shoulders.

Ami checked the temperature of the water once more. The water was at ninety nine degrees and Ami made sure Michiru was fully dilated. Ami held a special device in her hand as she placed it into the water and on Michiru's abdomen. She explained that this device helped monitor the baby's heart rate as it descended into the birth canal. Michiru held onto each side of the birthing tub as she rocked her hips back and forth, feeling one of the babies descend into the birth canal.

Michiru had been instructed to feel the crowning of one of the babies' heads between her legs. Ami instructed Michiru to begin pushing. Michiru took deep, ragged breaths through each push. Ami reached back in with gloved hands to feel the baby's head. It was out. She smiled at Michiru. "Your daughter's head is out, one more strong push and you'll have her in your arms!" she encouraged.

Michiru, who was leaning against Haruka, bore down as hard as she could for the final push. She felt one of the little lives she carried slip out and she fell back into Haruka's chest, taking huge gasps of air. Ami smiled. "She's out!" she cried as she quickly placed the baby on Michiru's chest. All pain and discomfort were suddenly forgotten as they held their daughter in their arms. Ami came around with a blue object with a narrow tube and placed it inside the baby's nostrils to clear the airway.

Setsuna and Hotaru leaned over the tub to get a better view of the newborn. As Hotaru reached her hand out to touch the baby, Setsuna instructed. "Hotaru, you should wash your hands first. Babies are very sensitive to germs."

Hotaru nodded and went to wash her hands. Setsuna smiled as Haruka cut the umbilical cord. A few moments later, small cries were heard from the newborn. Ami carefully wiped the vernix off the baby's skin as they held her. This little one had blond hair and ocean blue eyes. When Hotaru returned, Ami had announced that it was time to prepare for the delivery of their second baby. Michiru groaned eager to hold her two newborns in her arms, yet not anxious to repeat the birthing process again. Ami quickly washed off the first born, wrapped her in a pink, fuzzy baby blanket before handing her over to Haruka.

Haruka, smiling at her squalling offspring, placed her in Hotaru's arms. "Here you are, Onee-san." Haruka winked at her oldest daughter. Hotaru's violet eyes widened in amazement at the little life she carried in her arms. She'd never seen such a small, pink little person. She sat next to Setsuna, with the baby in her arms.

Setsuna chuckled. "She looks like you, Haruka."

Hotaru continued to stare and placed a finger near the newborn's little hand. A moment later, Hotaru felt the little hand clasp around her finger. Hotaru giggled. "Totemo kawaii!"Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna were overjoyed that Hotaru was responding well to her newly found role.

Haruka moved back to her position behind Michru who was preparing for the birth of their second child. Michiru was still fully dilated and the head of the second baby was emerging from the vaginal area. The three of them repeated the same process they had before. After a few strong pushes, her second daughter was out. The second newborn was quickly brought to Michiru's chest and they cut the cord. The second little twin had aqua hair and teal eyes.

"She's beautiful," Michiru whispered.

"Just like you," Haruka said, admiring the second newborn.

"She has your eyes though."

Haruka nodded. Once Ami had cleaned the second newborn and wrapped her up in a matching blanket, she brought the baby back to Haruka and Michiru. Hotaru surrendered the first-born to Haruka as Michiru held the other. The two newborns cried in unison.  
"Exactly ten minutes apart," Ami commented, glancing at her wrist watch. "Congratulations to you both, They are beautiful. What are you going to name them?" she asked.

Michiru smiled, looking down at the child who shared her aqua hair and had Haruka's eyes. "Well, this one will be Michiko Kaiou Tenou. It means 'beautiful child,'" she smiled knowingly.

Haruka chuckled, staring at the child who resembled her in so many ways. "And this one will be Kazeko Kaiou Tenou, 'child of the wind.'"

The new parents smiled at one another. Haruka felt her heart swell with pride, not only at the sight of the children she never thought she'd have, but for her wife who carried these precious beings beneath her heart for nine months and enduring the pain of childbirth so they both could be parents. "Ashiteru." The blond whispered before placing a kiss on her wife's lips.

To be continued…

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter! I had so much fun writing it! Onee-san, if you didn't already know, means "older sister." I was having trouble deciding whether or not Setsuna and Hotaru should be present for the birth, but since they are a close knit family and it was home birth, I figured they should be a part of it. Sango'scourage, I tried to incorporate your idea as much as I could! Please R&R everyone!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Following the birth of their twins, Michiru spent twenty four hours in the hospital. This was just a precaution to make sure there weren't any complications and that both Michiru and the babies were healthy. Ami was able to safely deliver both placentas shortly after the birth. Everything had gone well and the babies had great Apgar scores of nine each.

After the twenty four hours were up, Michiru was eager to get home and show off her newborns to everyone. Unfortunately, while she was in the hospital, she wasn't able to see anyone else besides the King and Queen, and of course, Setsuna, Hotaru and Haruka.

Haruka had brought Michiru some clothes to change into. The clothes Michiru wore right before giving birth were now too big. As with every pregnant woman following birth, Michiru still looked about five or six month's pregnant, but needed slightly smaller clothes to fit into. Haruka knew Michiru would get back into shape, but as Ami said, it was going to take at least a few months. Haruka never understood why so many husbands pressured their wives to lose the baby weight so fast right after giving birth. She would never stop thinking Michiru was beautiful.

Although the birth went well, Michiru was still very sore and Ami said that they would need to refrain from any vaginal penetration to prevent any infections.

Setsuna wheeled Michiru out of the hospital in a wheelchair and helped her into her car. Haruka's convertible just wasn't very practical for a family of four consisting of two newborns. Tomorrow they planned to look at commercial vehicles. Haruka did say that she wouldn't touch a minivan with a ten foot pole, no matter how many kids they had. She wouldn't be seen driving one of those. Haruka got out of the car and helped Michiru into the passenger side while Setsuna and Hotaru placed Kazeko and Michiko safely into their car seats.

A short while later they returned to Haruka and Michiru's home. Setsuna and Hotaru each held a baby in her car seat as Haruka helped Michiru from the car and walked with her to the door. Just as Haruka was about to insert her key into the lock, the door flew open and they were greeted with a loud "SURPRISE!" The duo gasped but somehow, Setsuna and Hotaru didn't look surprised.

The time guardian and soldier of Saturn smiled at one another. Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion were the ones at the front door with Setsuna's husband, Shukensha. Haruka sweat dropped, but Michiru enjoyed the attention after being kept in the hospital. Behind the trio were the rest of the senshi, who blew out party crackers and confetti. Inside the room, were more presents for the new parents. They heard many "Ooooh's'" and "Ahhh's" as Setsuna and Hotaru followed behind with the babies.

Haruka and Michiru were surprised to see all of the "Welcome Home" and "Congratulations" signs in their living room along with a few more baby gifts. "Oh my," the aqua-haired beauty giggled.

Once the twins were placed down in their car seat next to Michiru, the new mother sat down with a sigh. Haruka sat down next to her and pulled her close for a quick kiss. She was so proud of her wife for carrying and delivering their children. She couldn't imagine being the one going through the whole ordeal. Michiru was the strongest person she knew.

The King and Queen took a seat next to the new parents and a three year old Chibiusa walked up to the small duo car seats. "Babies!" the pink haired girl cried.

"Shh!" Serenity made a motion with a finger to her mouth. "They're sleeping, Chibiusa-hime," her mother whispered.

Haruka chuckled and gently patted Chibusa's head. The pink haired girl slumped to her knees and gently touched one of the babies' hands. Kazeko's eyes opened slowly to take in this knew figure. Her little fist opened slowly at Chibusa's touch. The little girl giggled and looked up at Michiru and Haruka. "What's her name?"

Michiru smiled. "That's Kazeko and her sister's name is Michiko."

Hotaru came and sat next to Chibiusa. The pink-haired girl turned her attention to the newcomer. Familiarity showed in her eyes. "Hota-chan!" she said excitedly, jumping into the older girl's arms. The violet-haired girl smiled. "It's been a while, Chibiusa-chan."

Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna smiled at their daughter. The three of them knew how much their daughter missed having her best friend around and hoped the violet-haired girl would make more friends at school.

Meanwhile, Michiru had received a few more gifts for the new arrivals. About an hour or so later, Haruka took notice of her wife's sleepiness and decided to call it a night. Michiru had been through so much in the last several hours, and Haruka wanted her to rest as much as possible. As all the visitors made their exit, they were careful not to disturb a sleeping Michiru who was seated in a chair next to her babies.

Once everyone was gone, Haruka smiled. 'Michiru is truly beautiful,' she thought, hating the thought of waking her up. Setsuna and Hotaru were the only ones who remained behind. Hotaru, who was seated near Michiru, was still staring, awestruck, at the newborns. Further movement caused Hotaru to gasp. She turned and found Haruka had moved from the kitchen and into the living room. The blond smiled. "Would you like to hold one, Hime-chan?"

Hotaru's eyes lit up. "Hai!" she almost shouted, but then became quiet as she remembered the sleeping Michiru. Hotaru blushed as Haruka laughed. "Shh, we don't want to wake up Michiru-mama."

Hotaru moved to the side as Haruka unfastened Kazeko's belt in her car seat and handed the newborn to her oldest daughter. Once Kazeko was in Hotaru's arms, their attention had fallen on little Michiko as her face began to contort in protest of taking her twin away. A small whimper escaped the aqua-haired newborn's lips. Haruka really hoped that she wouldn't have to awaken Michiru if Michiko began to cry. Although they were fraternal twins, they'd already established a close bond over the last several hours.

While her daughter held onto Kazeko, Haruka removed Michiko from the confines of her own car seat and held her to her chest. "Shh, little one, we don't want to wake your mama now, do we?" she whispered. The baby quieted instantly at her papa's touch and sound. Haruka just remembered that Michiru did pump some breast milk into a bottle in case they became hungry and she was unable to attend to them.

Ocean blue eyes stared incredulously up into violet ones. Kazeko made a small sound almost in an attempt to show her older sister that she had made a connection. Hotaru giggled. "Imooto, you are only a few hours old and you already know who I am," she gasped. Hotaru took hold of the tiny hand which tightened around her own. The four of them were in their own little world until footsteps sounded behind them.

Haruka turned at the movement to see Michiru behind them. "I hope we didn't wake you," the blond started.

Michiru wearily shook her head. "No, you didn't. It's probably going to be feeding time pretty soon, though," Michiru admitted, feeling the added weight increasing within her breasts. It was strange, but whenever one of the babies cried, she began to lactate. Thank goodness for the breast pads she could insert into her bra.

Haruka nodded and glanced at her wristwatch. "You're probably right; we should probably get ready for bed too. New mothers need their rest," Haruka winked.

Michiru grinned. If it weren't for their oldest daughter in the room, she would have made a suggestive comment back to her wife. She glanced over at the wall clock and realized it had gotten late; it was already ten o' clock. Michiru yawned. "I suppose you're right, but where's Setsuna?" she inquired.

When Haruka and Hotaru gave her a blank look, Michiru hurried upstairs to the guest room. Once she reached the door, she smiled at what she saw; Setsuna was passed out on the inflatable air mattress. 'Poor Guardian of Time," she thought. Setsuna must have been more tired than she was, if that was at all fathomable. Not wanting to disturb her, Michiru turned from the door only to see Hotaru and Haruka rushing up after her.

"Is she in there?" Haruka asked.

Michiru silenced the blond with a finger to her lips. "Hai, she must have fallen asleep."

Haruka chuckled lightly. "Well, new mothers need rest too," she chided. "Let's get to bed."

Hotaru slept in her old room and once she had gone to sleep, Haruka and Michiru were the last ones awake. Michiru sighed as she buttoned up her night gown, not eager to go to bed as she knew sleep wouldn't be coming easily to either one of them. She and Haruka would be getting up to feed the twins several times a night for several months. Now that she thought about it, she was glad Serenity had given them time off duty. Right now, the twins were their first priority.

Haruka exited the shower shortly after to find Michiru playing with the baby monitor. There was one on each side of the bed. The blond removed her towel and began patting her hair dry. Not a moment passed when Michiru turned to gaze at her nude lover. She instantly felt desire welling within her. When she remembered Ami's warning, she sighed disappointedly. She knew she could tease and have fun with her lover without vaginal penetration, but she didn't want to get too carried away. Michiru needed to rest. Her vagina had torn quite a bit during the delivery and she needed minor stitches. It was pretty common, especially with deliveries of multiples. Concerned, Haruka sat next to her and covered Michiru's hand with her own. "What's wrong, Love?"

Michiru turned and smiled as best as she could at her lover. "Nothing, it's just," she looked down at her still rounded tummy. "I wish I could make love to you right now."

Sensing Michiru's distress, Haruka smiled and tilted Michiru's chin towards her. "I know, but I can wait," she assured. Michiru smiled, thankful for her love's convincing. Their intimacy was broken when they started to hear a cry through the monitors. Michiru turned from the monitor and back to Haruka. "Hungry again? I just fed them about an hour ago," she groaned, pushing herself off the bed.

Haruka followed her down the hall and to the babies' room. Michiru opened the door and turned on the light. The cries were now in unison and Haruka took that as a cue to run down to the kitchen and fetch one of the baby bottles from the fridge. Michiru could have breastfed both children at once, but her nipples were already sore from the frequent feedings. She sat down in the rocking chair, unbuttoned her blouse and pulled one of the babies to her chest.

Michiko made sucking motions with her lips and Michiru gently guided her to a lactating nipple. Upon the arrival of food, the baby quieted almost instantly as she began to suckle. Haruka arrived at the door and paused for a moment to take in the image of Michiru and Michiko. It was a beautiful scene and if she were Michiru, she would be rushing for some paints and brushes right about now. Kazeko's crying brought her back to reality, however, and Haruka reached into the crib and gingerly picked up the other baby. She pulled up a chair next to Michiru and placed the bottle nipple into Kazeko's mouth. Once there was complete silence, Haruka sighed, using her free arm to push the door closed.

Haruka turned to Michiru who was starting lovingly at the child she breastfed. The aqua-haired beauty smoothed a hand over the baby's delicate skin and watched as she continued to suckle. Teal eyes stared back at her mother. "You're so beautiful," she whispered as she touched the few aqua wisps of hair.

Haruka smiled and turned back to Kazeko. She reminded her very much of herself, but she did have Michiru's eyes. "Thank you so much for giving me such beautiful children," Haruka whispered.

Michiru smiled. "I didn't create them alone you know."

Haruka chuckled. "Hai."

A short while later, Haruka and Michiru had checked the babies' diapers before placing them back into their duo cribs. Michiru was exhausted. It was midnight and she wanted to get some shuteye before the children woke them up again. Michiru gave a sigh of content once she was able to lie down in bed. She was incredibly sore, not only from the labor, but having to breastfeed two children. She lay on her side as Haruka spooned behind her.

Michiru sighed. "Nani?" Haruka asked. Michiru stared into the darkness as Haruka wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Do you still find me attractive?" came the distant response.

Haruka was startled. "Eh?!"

"I said, do you find me attractive?!" came the annoyed reply.

'She must be crazy,' Haruka thought. "You are the most attractive woman I have ever laid my eyes upon," Haruka assured her.

Michiru still was not satisfied. "But we cannot make love and I still look six months pregnant."

Haruka sweat dropped and pulled her love closer to her. "I told you before how erotic the sight of you pregnant with our children made me. I feel no different now." She draped her hand over the cocoon that used to carry their children.

Michiru, satisfied with that response, closed her eyes. A moment later she felt a hand creep up towards a heavy breast. "Nani?!" she gasped.

Haruka chuckled as she slipped her hands under Michiru's nightgown. She felt the weight of her breasts being lifted as Haruka held them in her hand. "Tell me you're not feeling sexy now," the blond challenged.

Michiru felt her face heat up. She was embarrassed as she felt her breasts secrete milk at the attention. "Oh," she gasped.

"New mothers need attention too," Haruka purred.

When Michiru said nothing, Haruka gasped as she felt her own breasts being squeezed. "Ah, Michiru, I thought I told you to touch me gently!"

"Tough! Having to carry and push out your children was anything but gentle!" Michiru retorted.

Haruka surrendered. "Hai."

Once the two settled down, Michiru whispered, "Oyasumi nasai."

"Hai, oyasumi nasai."

The next morning, Haruka and Michiru practically stumbled into the kitchen to find Setsuna making breakfast. Setsuna, who was making pancakes, turned to greet the new parents. "Ohayo!" she said cheerfully. The duo responded wearily before slumping into chairs at the dining room table next to Hotaru.

"Ohayo," Hotaru greeted her parents who sat down next to her.

Setsuna frowned. "Didn't sleep too well, I take it?"

They both shook their heads. Haruka was the first one to speak. "I know this isn't new to us, but I really don't recall Hotaru waking up as much during the night," Haruka managed, resting her head in her arms.

Setsuna shrugged as she placed two plates filled with pancakes as well as a few cups of tea near Haruka and Michiru. "Well, I guess all babies are different," she began to explain. "But on the bright side, you both can sleep in as much as you want since you are on hiatus." She looked at her watch. "It's only eight, so you can go back to bed after breakfast for a few hours until you both feel more rested. In fact, I insist on it," the time guardian winked.

Michiru smiled and nodded. Curling back up in their cozy warm bed sounded delightful. "Hai."

Hotaru turned to her weary parents. "How are the babies doing?" she inquired with wide curiosity-filled eyes.

Haruka chuckled and fussed with Hotaru's hair. "They are doing just fine, Hime-chan. They're sleeping right now."

Hotaru made a face. "Babies sure do sleep a lot."

Setsuna giggled as she came to sit with the trio. "Unfortunately, babies' sleeping schedules aren't always consistent with our own. You slept a lot too when you were that small, Hime-chan," she explained.

Michiru sighed upon hearing the word 'sleep.' "Yes, sleep. That was one thing Hotaru always did," she remembered fondly. Haruka nodded and wished they could say the same about their twins, but Setsuna was right. Luckily, they were able to finish eating before they heard a piercing cry fill the room.

Haruka and Michiru excused themselves from the table to attend to their squalling offspring. Setsuna turned from Haruka and Michiru to Hotaru. Once they were upstairs, Setsuna whispered, "How do you think they'll take the news?" the time guardian asked her daughter with a giggle. Hotaru smiled as she sipped her cup of tea. "I'm sure they'll be very happy, Setsuna-mama."

A short while later, Haruka and Michiru returned downstairs to the living room; dressed and holding their newborns. The twins had identical lavender baby blankets, much to Haruka's insistence. She just couldn't imagine little tomboy Kazeko in pink. Setsuna and Hotaru had already cleared the kitchen table and were seated on a large sofa watching TV. After they set the twins down in their baby caskets, the new parents plopped down on the sofa with an exasperated sigh. Michiru looked down to see her blouse was unbuttoned slightly, and quickly buttoned it back up self consciously, hoping no one would notice.

The quartet was silent for a while until Setsuna spoke. "So, what would the two of you prefer to be called? Would Oba-san work for the both of you?" She paused as she received a few blank looks, and then continued. "Well, you've got about six months to decide," she finalized with a smile.

No longer than a moment had passed as Haruka and Michiru registered what the time guardian was saying. Their eyes widened and excited smiles tugged at the corners of their mouths. "Kami-sama, congratulations!" Michiru cried, immediately embracing her best friend.

Haruka turned to Hotaru, who didn't appear too shocked. "Don't tell me that you've known about this the WHOLE TIME!"

Hotaru smiled and shrugged, only to be rewarded with a wrestling match from her Haruka-papa. "You're going to be a big sister again, Hime-chan!"

Hotaru laughed as she was tackled by her papa. "Hai!"

"I'm definitely planning you a baby shower and I'd better be the godmother of that baby!" Michiru said.

Setsuna laughed. "Oh, of course you will, but we cannot forget about Haruka. You know how jealous she gets when she's not included!" she teased.

Haruka sweat dropped and stuck out her tongue, "Not even for the life of me, Puu!"

The quartet erupted in laughter until two piercing cries once again demanded their attention. The duo sighed. "This is what you have to look forward to in six months!"

FIN

A/N: That's it everybody! This story is sadly at its end. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I had fun writing it! Unfortunately, I am just out of ideas at this point and feel it would be an appropriate time to conclude this story. Don't be too saddened though! I am including a one chapter Epilogue for this story, so stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue

"Oneesan, please tell us that story again," requested a seven year old aqua haired girl.

The older violet-haired girl turned and smiled at her little audience. "Hai, but I will need to get back to work after this one," the twenty three year old nurse explained. "Mizuno-sensei is very strict about timing." She laughed.

"Setsenia-chan, could you move over?" asked a seven year old blonde, trying to push a slightly younger, light green, long pigtail-haired girl to the side. "Don't push me Kazeko-chan!"

"Yeah, don't push her, Kazeko-chan," the older pink haired girl cried.

The shoulder length, violet haired girl stood up and pushed her glasses closer to her face. "Stop it all of you. This isn't a way for princesses to behave," she scolded.

All of the children sighed and nodded, "Hai."

Hotaru smiled and took a seat in front of them. "That's better. Are we all ready?" When the children nodded, she began to tell the story she'd been telling for many years.

"Once upon a time, a long, long time ago, began the story of Sailor Moon. However, she was not the first to awaken. Sailor Venus, otherwise known as Sailor V, was the first known senshi. For a few years, she fought solo until Sailor Moon was awakened," she began, watching the children's wide eyes. This story would never get old.

"Followed by Sailor Moon were Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and at last, Venus. At first, everyone thought that Sailor Venus resembled the Princess whom they were to be searching for. Of course, no one thought that the incredible klutz, Usagi Tsukino could be the Princess, but she was," she paused when she heard a giggle from Chibiusa.

"That's my mama," she laughed.

Hotaru grinned and continued. "The Princess was reborn from a Kingdom on the Moon that was destroyed long ago. Her mother, Queen Serenity, sent her senshi court to Earth to be reborn. For the most part, all of them led normal lives until they each reached an age of fourteen. For a long time, the senshi court only consisted of Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars and Venus. These senshi fought many battles together. No other senshi were thought to exist until Sailor Pluto had made her first appearance. This was right around the time a certain pink haired girl frequently made trips to the past." She winked at Chibiusa.

"Everyone thought she was an impostor at first, but even Usagi Tsukino grew to love her. At the time, no one could even fathom that she was Usagi's daughter, Chibi Usagi. She was a lonely little girl who had no siblings in her present time and enjoyed spending time in the past. However, not too much later, she met a girl, not too much older than herself. However, this girl was always very weak since birth. Her mother had died during her birth. Many tests were performed on her by her father and his minions and she was frequently ostracized by the rest of the children her age." A shadow crossed Hotaru's features for a brief moment, but quickly went away.

"One day, the weak girl had taken a liking to this little pink haired girl. She treated her so much differently than anyone else ever had. The little pink haired girl had a kindness and happiness about her that was difficult to explain. They became instant friends. The loneliness from both of their pasts seemed to have disappeared. However, the violet haired girl grew weaker and weaker as time pressed on. She was easily exhorted, especially when she used her healing abilities.

Unfortunately, because of the many tests and experiments performed on her by her father, Hotaru Tomoe was possessed by another evil being. This was a result of an accident at her father's lab. Her father was a genetic researcher. This was around the time two new soldiers began to appear. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. They had a mission to find the three talismans and to find their messiah. They risked everything for their mission, even if it meant losing each other. They trusted no one, aside from Sailor Pluto. They eventually discovered the three of them held the talismans they had been searching for. But their mission was not complete. They had to destroy what Hotaru had become, Mistress 9. Despite Sailor Moon's insistence that Hotaru could be saved, Uranus and Neptune insisted that she needed to be destroyed. In the end, it was Sailor Moon's strength and courage that allowed Mistress 9 to be destroyed and Hotaru to be reborn as a little baby. Weak and unable to fight any longer, Sailor Moon released the baby to Uranus and Neptune." Hotaru smiled.

"They raised the baby as their own, except this child was special. She went from being a baby to a young girl within only a few days. However, at that point her growth slowed to a normal pace and she was able to live a normal life with her new 'parents'. She was able to live a happy, rewarding life unlike before." Hotaru smiled at Chibusa and continued.

"There was one last battle, with an evil force known as Galaxia. She succeeded in turning many of the senshi against one another, but in the end, as always, love and justice prevailed. The senshi also met some new friends along the way, Sailors Star Fighter, Star Maker and Star Healer. These three new senshi were in search of their beloved Princess, Kakyuu. The outer senshi despised them at first, but they eventually came to accept one another. In the end, the three Starlights were able to find their Princess Kakyuu and returned to planet Kinmoku after Eternal Sailor Moon defeated the forces of Galaxia. Shortly afterward, the greatest event of all time happened: Crystal Tokyo." Hotaru paused as she heard her audience gasp.

"Everything changed. Tokyo as well as the rest of the world experienced an ice age after the last battle. Sailor Moon and the rest of the senshi were put to sleep for a few decades before they awoken to Crystal Tokyo," Hotaru explained.

"This was the rise of King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity. Most of Japan experienced a utopian; a perfect society in which evil did not exist, much like today. However, there is still evil that presents itself from time to time; thus the incessant need for the senshi court. Shortly after the rise of Crystal Tokyo, the queen became pregnant and had a little girl," Hotaru smiled at Chibiusa.

The little pink haired girl smiled and stood up. "Me!" she exclaimed.

Hotaru giggled. "Yes, and a short while later, after being married for a few years, the Soldiers of Uranus and Neptune longed for another baby after raising their adoptive daughter. Everything seemed impossible, until the Neptunian soldier became desperate. They went to the King and Queen and sought help from the Soldier of Mercury, Doctor Ami Mizuno." Hotaru watched Michiko and Kazeko's intent gazes as she finished her story.

"A few months later the Uranus and Neptune warriors' wishes were granted. They soon gave birth to two healthy little girls, Michiko and Kazeko." Michiko and Kazeko could only cry out in excitement. They did so every time.

"Not long after, the Soldier of Pluto and Time Guardian declared she was pregnant and soon gave birth to a healthy girl named Setsenia. Hotaru was very close with her three sisters as she never had any siblings in her first lifetime. With the evil forces being slow, many of the senshi now have families of their own or are just beginning," she continued, deciding to end this story with a new twist.

"Several years later, The Soldier of Saturn got married after finishing her Nursing degree at college. Shortly afterwards, she had a baby girl, Hikari," she said proudly.

Just then, the quartet was at their feet. "Oneesan, can we see Hikari-chan, please?!" Kazeko and Michiko pleaded.

Hotaru smiled and stood up. "Hai, but remember, all of you need to keep your indoor voices please, she's sleeping."

The children nodded in anticipation and they followed Hotaru down the hall to a small room that was reserved for the 'grandchild'. Hotaru gingerly scooped up the baby and sat down in the nearby chair, so the children could see the tiny person.

The quartet gasped in awe. "She's so little," Chibiusa exclaimed. The other girls turned and made shushing noises at the older girl. She giggled. "Gomen."

Hotaru lovingly stroked the child's pale cheek as she watched her suckle on her pacifier. She had short violet hair and when her little eyes opened, the children could see their violet embers.

"Kawaii," they all whispered in unison.

Hotaru smiled, "Would any of you like to hold her?"

Michiko was the first to step forward and reach for the bundle. Hotaru quickly showed all of the girls the proper way to hold a baby before passing her to Michiko. "Hikari-chan," the child whispered.

The three month old baby opened her eyes once more and reached a finger up into the air. "Gah!" the baby exclaimed, pacifier falling from her lips at the same time.

Immediately, all of the children reached to grasp the tiny hand. The baby made a happy cry as she used all of her strength to grasp the hands that held her.

Kazeko grinned. "She's strong, I'm gonna be the one to teach her martial arts when she grows up!"

The other children sweat dropped.

The light green haired Plutonian Princess stepped forward. "But you have to be careful with her, Kazeko-chan!" the miniature guardian of time explained.

Kazeko rolled her eyes. "Hai."

Michiko continued to croon over the baby as did Chibiusa. "We are gonna teach you so many things!" Michiko exclaimed.

Setsenia came closer. "Me too!"

Hotaru laughed. At that moment, she couldn't have asked for more. Life sure was precious, and they all cherished every minute of it. What they all had was a miracle and she felt so blessed. She wondered what the future would have in store for all of them.

FIN

A/N: RukaAngel, you must be psychic, because I was already planning an Epilogue with your ideas before you mentioned them! Thanks so much everyone for staying with me and sorry I didn't get this Epilogue out sooner! Been super busy with school and had a little writers block. Hope it meets your expectations. Be sure to read and review Utopia if you already haven't. I'd love more reviews for that story and to know what you think. I'd also like to give thanks again to my BETA, IdleFlame! My stories wouldn't be the same without her! Maybe I'll write future pieces or more pregnant Michiru one-shot stories. Let me know what you'd like to see from me. I love writing about pregnant Michiru. Until then folks.

-Kyo


End file.
